La mitad de mi corazon
by emmyswans
Summary: bella hija de la criada de su casa, el promete casarse cuando regrese, ella promete esperarlo, que pasara cuando edward salga del pequeño pueblo dejando a su bella y vaya a la gran ciudad, ambos ¿cumpliran su promesa que hicieron cuando era solo niños?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Meyer

Buenos chiquillos acá les traje una nueva historia a ver si les gusta déjeme un comentario que les pareció a ver si la continuo esperó que si…je je je

Todos los personajes tendrán algo distinto y los nombres de pueblos serán diferentes inventado también lean y cuídense

Prologo

A los lejos de la ciudad se encontraba un pueblo llamado san mateo donde la vida funcionaba para la gente que tenia dinero familia de alta alcurnia criaban a sus hijos e hijas enseñándoles a diferenciar entre la alta sociedad y la baja trataban de combinar siempre dos colores azul solo puede ir con azul no se podía ligar y así lo hacían la familia Cullen tenían un pequeño hijo con tan solo 10 años de edad el ya no quería se azul allí dos pequeños niños juraban amarse siempre el hizo su promesa

-_cuando yo regrese nos casaremos bella te entrego este medallón con mi corazón tu tendrás la mitad de l y yo tendré la mitad del tuyo así nuestros latidos estarán siempre juntos lo prometo_

Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran era una niña de 7 años aceptando el medallón dejando que el lo pusiera en su cuello y aceptando su promesa y dando la suya

_Siempre te esperare edward aquí estaré yo esperándote __a ti _

_Nunca te olvidare_

_-yo tampoco siempre estarás en mi pensamientos _

Hasta que a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de la mama de bella que llamaba a edward mientras bella se escondía si eran descubiertos a ella le vendría un gran castigo por hablar con el hijo de los patrones no era permitido que ellos tuvieran ese lazo de amistad era un grave error pero así lo hicieron fueron amigos después lo que sentía le llamaron amor a pesar de su corta edad, pero sus padres habían decidido enviarlo a la gran ciudad para que se entrenara y estudiara como todos los hijos de los ricos lo enviaban lejos para que cuando cumpliera sus estudios volvería con una carrera para casarse el había echo su elección pero sus padres también………

-joven edward ya lo llaman sus padres es hora de que se vaya

-adiós bella recuerda que tienes una parte de mi corazón

Y así rozo sus labios el primer beso de ambos fue un beso limpio pero necesario así sellarían su promesa

-te esperare edward…………

Mmm bueno ya veremos que pasara en la historia y en el capitulo 1 "de vuelta al fin del mundo"


	2. capitulo 1

DE VUELTA AL FIN DEL MUNDO PARTE I

BELLA POV

Había esperado tanto, este día por fin, edward regresaría a casa, desde que el se fue no deje de pensar en el y en mi promesa, atesoraba el medallón que me había regalado como si fuera mi vida, era muy lindo y de un color dorado, habían pasado diez años y hoy volvía y yo aquí estaba esperando lo espere por diez años en ese momento entro Ángela

Era mi mejor amiga también era sirvienta en la casa de los padres de edward teníamos la misma edad 17 años ella era muy alegre, estudiábamos el ultimo año juntas después de trabajar nos íbamos a la escuela caminando no era muy cerca pero ambas nos hacíamos compañía

-_Bella otra vez pensando en el joven edward_

Me sonroje ella era la única que sabia lo de edward se lo había confiado porque a veces me veía suspirando y un día descubrió el collar pero confiaba en ella y la quería mucho

-_si es que hoy Ángela hoy vuelve _

-_si ya se por eso te hice esto_

Me dijo entregando una bolsa cuando saque lo que me daba pude notar un bonito vestido color azul era sencillo pero muy bonito como me gustaba

-_se que es sencillo pero los materiales son muy buenos, se que no es seda pero pensé que te gustaría _

Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas solo pude abrazarla

-_gracias Ángela es hermoso pero porque no debiste hacerlo_

-_para que recibas a edward, además de verte bella, y no me costo nada es el primero que hago yo sola. La Sra. Setter me dijo que podía utilizar la maquina de coser y los resto de tela así que uní unos cuantos he hice esto para ti y guala espero que te guste bella_

-_gustarme es perfecto_

- _a que hora llega_

- _no lo se la señora dice que tengamos todo listo mi mama ya hizo la comida yo limpie todo _

-_bella ¿como harás para hablar con el? Estaremos atendiendo mesas _

Si la señora iba a darle la bienvenida como se merecía a edward estaba orgullosa su hijo que se había ido a estudiar ya se había graduado como medico y volvía a trabajar allí en la clínica de su padre (eran los dueños de la clínica cullen)

-_si ya lo se pero creo que cuando me vea sabremos la forma_

-_dios te vas a casar amiga_

_ahora es real_

Me sentí abrumada en el momento de pensar todo como seria que le diría edward a mis padres a los suyos, sabia que ellos habían ido hace 3 meses atrás a visitarlo tuve la ilusa idea de que el los iba a preparar para lo del compromiso, pero solo duraron dos semanas allá ya pasaron tres meses de eso.

Escuche a mi madre llamarme para que la ayudara a ordenar las mesas y fui en su ayuda.

La Sra. de la casa acababa de entrar y se dirigió a mí isabella (siempre me decía por mi nombre completo se debe de decir que mi suegra no era un pan de dios pero yo trataba de llevarla bien por Edward)

-_dígame Sra. Esme en que puedo servirle _

_-debes ir al a recoger un vestido que encargue en las afuera de san mateo Jacob te va a llevar lo necesito ahora mismo anda_

-_si señora voy_

Salí fuera de la hacienda y me encontré a Jacob, el era uno des chóferes de la casa nos conocíamos de niños, el siempre ha estado interesado en mi pero yo me hacia la desentendida el era mi amigo le tenia aprecio pero no era lo mismo que sentía por edward

-_hola Jacob, como estuvo tu día hoy_

-_bien, bella sube ya se adonde vamos_

Después que me abrió la puerta subí al coche pero me di cuenta de algo

-¿_es un coche nuevo?_

_-si es un volvo plateado muy bonito _

_-¿para quien es_?

-_para el joven edward_

-¿_serás el chofer de edward_?

-_edward _–alzo una ceja-_querrás decir joven edward ¿no?_

-_si, el joven claro el joven edward serás su chofer _

-_si según las ultima orden así es _

-_no pareces muy contento por eso_

-_no lo estoy bella el se fue a estudiar a una de las escuela mas prestigiosa como crees que volverá el niño de mama_

-_el_ _joven no es así el no iba a cambiar, quizás si estuvo en un entorno nuevo con otras personas pero yo creo que sigue siendo el mismo-espero que si-_

Después de ir buscar el vestido llegamos a la casa y hay estaba el dios estaba muy guapo vestía un traje formal negro sus ojos verdes esmeralda hicieron que mi corazón casi saltara.

La señora me llamo y me pidió el vestido pude ver que se lo dio a una chica rubia muy bonita ella sonrió y se lo agradeció-

_-__No se hubiera molestado Sra. esme _

-_no seas tonta no me digas Sra. esme solo esme por dios eres la esposa de mi hijo y debes verte bella para la fiesta en donde los demás familiares te conocerán y te presentaras formalmente como la esposa de mi Edward _

¿Esposa? Yo ya en ese punto estaba helada esa chica beso a edward sentí que mi corazón se rompió, tenia que salir de allí, tenia que irme las lagrimas empezaban a salir, tenia que controlarme el se veía radiante feliz, se veía enamorado

-Isabella –me dijo la Sra. esme

si dígame señora esme

puedes retirarte ayuda a tu madre en la cocina

si señora

me dirigí a la cocina y le pregunte a mi madre si podía retírame a la habitación me dijo que si, corrí con todas mis fuerzas entre en el cuarto que compartía con Ángela y llore con todas mis fuerzas asustando a Ángela

-_bella que te ocurre_

No podía dejar de llorar y como pude con un hilo de voz

_¡¡¡¡¡Edward se caso Ángela!!!!! _


	3. corazon roto

Hola muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia bueno ya de antemano les advierto que es un drama, gracias a los alertas y a los que me agregaron a favoritos pero mucha muchas gracias a los rewiew que me dejaron gracias chicas bueno hay les viene el capitulo corazón roto por favor déjeme sus comentarios si les gusta o que piensan

EDWARD POV

Según William Shakespeare decía que algunos caídas son el medio para levantarse a situaciones mas felices eso y lo que decía, Alex Rovira procura que el niño que fuiste no se avergüence nunca del adulto que eres, estas palabras siempre estaban en mi mente como darle este significado para mi era un misterio, como estar seguro de algo que no recuerdo nací en san mateo según mis padres me habían informado a los 10 años de edad me trasladaban a estudiar a un internado muy lujoso de la gran ciudad, a los 12 años tuve un accidente donde me golpee la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que me dio anecia, no recordaba ni quien era, estuve hospitalizado alrededor de seis meses me hacían exámenes, tomografías y todo los aspecto que para ese entonces no podía entender , mis padres se encargaron de recordarme todo lo que fue mi infancia, mi padre era un doctor conocido en san mateo cada vez que me hablaba de ese pueblo se le iluminaban los ojos, estaba orgulloso de ayudar a la gente de allí, eso me incentivo a hacerme doctor como el quería ayudar a la gente de poco recursos al igual que el, mi madre en cambio me hablaba todo el tiempo de rosali hall decía que era mi novia y yo estaba enamorado de ella que en señal de nuestro amor yo le había regalado un anillo, prometiéndole amor y que nos casaríamos, ella en cambio me regalo un medallón en forma de corazón pero solo me dio la mitad mi madre me explico era porque yo tenia la mitad de su corazón, me pareció muy tierno el gesto, cuando la conocí me di cuenta que era muy hermosa era rubia, tenia unos ojos muy bonitos, ella desde ese momento me empezó a contar como nos habíamos conocidos, como nos enamoramos, siempre estuvo a mi lado según me contaba, crecimos juntos ella parecía mi sombra y mi madre estaba feliz quería mucho a rosalie, después que cumplimos 20 años nos casamos, por deseo de mi madre lo hicimos en la ciudad, yo quería casarme en san mateo, pero tuve que ceder, parecía que no me querían allí, después que nos casamos, el queria que nuestra luna de miel fuera en paris, asi que allá fuimos para complacerla, ambos perdimos la virginidad en nuestra noche de bodas estuvimos en Paris tres meses y no éramos la típica pareja que no salía de la habitación, sino mas bien aunque rosalie era , buena en la cama yo sentía ese deseo por ella muy poco, y solo cuando de verdad tenia ganas de tener sexo con ella , ella de manera modesta me indicaba cuando tenia ganas, me decía que mejor no saliéramos hoy , pero yo le insutia en salir , no se porque me gustaba estar mas fuera de la habitación que adentro , pero aun yo tenia la duda de conocer san mateo yo quería hacerlo axial que después de mucho meditar le dije a mi padre que iríamos a vivir allá y yo lo ayudaría en la clínica, a rosalie no pareció agrádale al idea ni a mi madre pero no me importo ya había cedido demasiado

-¿porque no querías venir si ambos somos de aquí rose?

-no me gusta este pueblucho para algo nos mandaron fuera de allí no hay vida además para ¿que querías venir?

-quiero conocerlo además uno no sabe si recuerdo algo de mi pasado

-devolvámonos para la ciudad ¿por favor si?

-no, además ya llegamos

Me maraville era, estaba feliz por estar acá, algo en mi corazón decía que estaba en el lugar perfecto, cierto era un pueblo pequeño, pero vivía mucha gente tanto humilde como gente normal, había gente rica y presumida también al llegar a la casa mi madre nos recibió, después de ubicarnos la bajar iba entrando dos personas nos las pude ver cuando rosali me abrazo y mi madre le entrego un vestido hermoso

Isabella –escuche decir a mi madre

si dígame señora esme- oía a un a una chica hablar

puedes retirarte ayuda a tu madre en la cocina

si señora- respondió la chica cuando iba a voltear a verla rose me beso apasionadamente

BELLA POV

-¡¡¡¡¡Edward se caso Ángela!!!!! –dije con un hilo de voz

-Bella eso no puede ser, seguro te equivocaste, ¿ya hablaste con el?

-no, no he hablado con el, la Sra. dijo que ella era la esposa de edward, su esposa Ángela

Las lagrimas seguían saliendo, brotaban de mis ojos, no podía dejar de llorar ponía mis manos en mis ojos como tratando de parar el llanto esa lluvia de agua salada que salía sin detenerse de mis ojos, solo podía llorar y llorar sentía que algo en mi corazón se me rompía y solo podía llorar, necesitaba llorar

-bella trata de calmarte –me decía Ángela angustiada

No, no… no... Puedo

Era verdad no podía controlarme

-si no t controlas, van a empezar a sospechar y a darse cuenta que algo malo esta pasando que le vamos a decir a tus padres debes calmarte.

Solo lloraba sentía que algo dentro de mi estaba roto, porque edward me había echo esto porque, solo me podía preguntar eso, y en ese momento pensando que no podi empeorar las cosa sentí que me faltaba el aire

-Ángela ame paso el inhalador, vamos bella contrólate

Si para colmo sufría de asma tenia años que no me daba una de las crisis esta era la peor sentía que el corazón se me encogía y como si alguien lo apretaba, estos ataques de asma me daban cuando recibía un emoción fuerte o cuando me cansaba mucho, todos esto me dio hoy, Edward me rompió el corazón y había llorado tanto que me había cansado, la otra razón que me daba era cuando se complicaba con unas de mis peores alergias a las nueces, para colmo así que trate de respirar, calmadamente

-vamos bella tienes que ser fuerte, no te puede ver así, escuchamos la voz de mi madre decir que la Sra. nos solicitaba a todos para presentar formalmente a la esposa de edward cada vez que escuchaba eso mi corazón se agrietaba mas de lo que ya estaban un gemido de dolor salio de mi boca

-te pasa algo bella dijo mi madre

Creo que es una de la crisis de asma rene, déjemela descansar un rato

-estas bien amor.-me dijo mi madre con voz preocupada-

-so solo necesito descansar, podrías decirle a la Sra. que me siento mal.

-si claro

Y ambas salieron mientras yo me derrumbaba a llorar otra vez

ANGELA POV

Salimos de la hacia la casa grande en las afueras nosotros teníamos una pequeña cabaña lejos de la hacienda donde vivía con la familia Swan ellos era mi familia vivíamos allí yo compartía la casa con los swan ellos era mi familia bella era mi hermana rene mi madre y charlie mi padre,

Estaban todos los sirvientes que dormían en la casa, los Swan era el único que se les permitía vivir en la afuera de la hacienda y trabajar allí, el Sr. carlisle era muy bueno con nosotros, estábamos todos reunidos cuando la Sra. esme empezó a hablar y a presentar a cada uno de nosotros

Y donde esta isabella pregunto el Sr. carlisle el era el único que se preocupaba por la salud de bella

Rene le dijo que esta se sentía mal y el quedo en revisarla después, en ese momento nos mandó a retirarnos

Jake me tomo del brazo y me dijo

-¿como esta ella?

-esta bien jake solo ya sabes como se pone

-si pero porque se puso así, tenia tiempo que no le daba, nada así

-si, es cierto, pero no se jake,

-quiero verla

-no horita es mejor que no el Sr. carlisle va a ir a revisarla

Después de que nos presentaran a todos el Dr. cullen examino a bella le mando reposo y la exonero de ir a trabajar a la fiesta, que bueno por lo menos mi amiga no tendría que ver a edward cada 5 min. Y que se le rompiera el corazón, después que se fueron, me estaba cambiando de traje el que usábamos para servir las mesas cuando había una fiesta elegante

-bella estarás bien, ¿verdad?

-si, no te preocupes, Ángela – su voz cambio a una ronca y llorosa

-si bella

-¿La viste?

-si. La vi.

-es muy bonita verdad, por eso el se veía feliz, el esta enamorado de ella

Se me rompía el corazón al ver a bella así empezó a llorar otra vez

-no, bella no te desprecies así tu eres bonita igual mejor que ella además es una tonta cabeza hueca, sin neuronas

-peroo.

-pero nada ya basta, ese idiota se lo pierde, además deja de preocuparte de el cuando ni siquiera el se preocupe por ti

Edward POV

Después de la presentación de los sirvientes me presente a cada uno de ellos, quería que se sintieran en confianza cosa que a mi madre y a rosalie les enojo de gran manera, mientras que rosalie se cambiaba de ropa para la fiesta fui al despacho de papa y le pregunte por la chica que se sentía mal

-¿como esta ella?

-bella, esta mejor le he visto ataques peores, tiene mala combinación del asma, sabes ella era tu mejor amiga acá se la pasaba mucho tiempo juntos

-pues me gustaría conocerla

-quizás mañana la mande a dormir, se veía muy triste y las emociones fuerte le producen el asma, cuando se cansa y cuando como nueces ya que es alérgica conozco cada una de sus crisis, ella tiene 17 años, bueno hijo me voy a alistar para la fiesta

-ok

Me había quedado la intriga quizás ella me ayudaría a recordar, tenia la curiosidad de conocerla

2 horas después

Conocí mucha gente para mi gusto rosalie estaba contenta era gente de alcurnia, como decía ella ya no quería estar hay así que empecé a deambular por la afuera de la hacienda cuando vi. Una pequeña cabaña, decidí entrar con cuidado

Y en ese momento escuche unos gritos entre a la habitación donde se oía aquello gritos, y la vi un ángel que cayó del cielo y estaba hay gritaba mi nombre y lloraba y me decía:

-porque edward, porque me hiciste eso

Que le había hecho yo a este ángel, dios no me perdonaría nada que le hubiera echo a ella

En ese momento me acerque a ella y en ese momento se sobresalto y cuando me vio empezó a llorar y repetía esa palabra

-¿Porque?-sus ojos salían lagrimas, me compadecí de ella

-¿que te hice?

Y en eso sentí que se desplomo su respiración empezó a agitarse cuando me di cuenta le estaba dando unos de los episodios que mi papa me había dicho se movió de mi lado y trato de busca algo me imagino que el inhalador, inhalo tres veces pero no le ayudaba empezó a ponerse nerviosa

-ah ah ah n...o...p...ue...do re...spi...rar

En ese momento recordé lo que mi padre me dijo algunos le dan cuando recibe una emoción fuerte así que le dije tomándola de las manos y acercándola a mí le dije:

-Si no te calma de nada te va a servir, la medicina

Lo que hice jamás lo había hecho la tome por los brazos tome unas de sus manos y la puse en mi pecho y una de las mías en su pecho

-bella escúchame tienes que calmarte

-hehhhheha ahah no. No

Mírame, a mi bella cálmate, siente mi respiración calmarte todo va a estar bien solo vamos a normalizar tu respiración así podrás respirar mejor sigue mi respiración vamos bella la abrasé, no se porque lo hice no era necesario, pero así quise hacerlo quería calmarla y así ella poco a poco se tranquilizo viéndome y yo al verla así tan delicada me perdí en esos ojos color chocolate

Chicos dígame

Que les pareció por favor cuídense saludos y gracias por estar pendiente de la historia


	4. nueva promesa

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Chicas gracias por seguir la historia, muchas gracias de verdad, espero sus comentarios d este capitulo acá aclarara sus dudas sin mas que decirles que gracias por su apoyo les dejo el capitulo este capitulo me ayudoa corregirlo mi amiga eviz besos y abrazos muchas gracias

**NUEVA PROMESA**

ESME POV

Rosalie estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

-_Ya basta, le vas a hacer un agujero al piso cariño, no tienes de que preocuparte-_

_-¿Que pasara cuando el la vea, y si la recuerda?-_

_-N__o la ha recordado en diez años no la va a recordar ahora, ya nos aseguramos de eso-_

_-E__l, no había tenido, contacto con ella, en diez años no la ha visto, y si ella le dice algo-_

_-__Todo lo tengo controlado Rosalie, cálmate y aun así si la recuerda cosa que no creo, tu ya tienes el anillo cariño, tu eres la esposa y eso nadie puede cambiarlo, eres la indicada para Edward mas nadie por eso te elegí para que formaras un hogar, todo lo que hice fue por el bien de Edward y no me arrepiento.-_

Aun podía recordar como me di cuenta de que Edward estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan la hija de la sirvienta.

Flash Back

_-__Edward, ¿donde estabas?_

_- Me despedía de Bella.-_

_-Y ¿porque?-_

_-Madre le prometí a Bella que cuando creciera volvería para casarme con ella, mira sellamos la promesa, acá esta la mitad de mi corazón y ella tiene la otra mitad, madre yo cumpliré mi promesa y ella también, la amo madre y volveré por ella.-_

_-Eres muy pequeño para pensar en amor Edward, son unos niños van a crecer y se les olvidara-_

_-No madre yo la amo y nuestro amor superara cualquier obstáculo, en donde sea que ella este su corazón estará conmigo y el mió con el de ella como si fuera un marca-_

_-Tonterías vamos se nos hace tarde para que empieces tu nueva vida-_

Fin del Flash Back

Siempre quería venir a visitarla, yo le decía que no, inventando cualquier excusa que fuera necesaria, el decía que la amaba, por primera vez note que mi hijo hablaba en serio, pero yo no podía permitirlo, debía evitarlo

Empecé a juntarlo con Rosalie Hale, una hermosa chica que era de una buena familia que conocíamos y tratábamos, adinerada de muy buena costumbres y muy querida por mi, ella era la yerna que yo deseaba, como ella nadie.

Pero para Edward, Rosalie era odiosa y no le agradaba, yo no lo dejaba venir a San Mateo, mi miedo, era muy grande que diría la gente si el estaba con la sirvienta. Por el contrario mi esposo, me decía que era momento de que nos visitara que conociera de donde venia, le dije que no, lo mejor era que el se juntara con personas de su clase, mi esposo era diferente el sentía ese afecto por la gente que trabajaba para nosotros a mí no me agradaban, y menos ella, odie a Isabella Swan por metérsele por los ojos a mi hijo yo sabia lo que ella planeaba, ella quería nuestra fortuna sacar a su familia de abajo y yo no lo iba a permitir

Y en cuando Edward tuvo el accidente me sentí tan mal, porque él se escapo del colegio porque quería regresar a San Mateo, se fue en un carro para que lo trajeran aquí y este por casualidad tuvo un accidente, desde ese momento decidí dejarlo permitir que regresara pero para mi sorpresa cuando llegamos al hospital el no recordaba nada, me sentí tan feliz, así que por eso hice lo que hice, le conté todo lo que ya el me había confesado, pero cambie a Bella por Rosalie por suerte el se enamoraría de ella, y si llegaba a recordar algo ya iba a ser tarde y así fue ahora el ya hace tres meses se había casado con Rosalie y el estaba feliz pero la idea era que se quedaran por allá pero el muy terco de mi hijo quería volver y Rosalie estaba petrificada del miedo, ella claro lo sabia todo de hecho me ayudo con el, a rellenar los detalles que faltaban, tratando de conquistarlo, para ella fue difícil aunque Edward había olvidado que ella no le caía siempre se mostraba hostil, pero poco a poco se lo gano

_-Tengo miedo Esme, que pasa si ella le dice a Edward-_

_-El no le creerá querida, ¿como le va a creer?, el jamás dudaría de nosotras, somos su madre y su esposa y ella es una don nadie, además yo controlare a Isabella, esa estúpida niña no me va arruinar todo lo que he construido hasta ahora-_

_-Ella se puso mal, por lo de la boda, por saber que se había casado conmigo, lo pude ver en sus ojos, no la quiero cerca de el, tienes que hacer que este lejos de mi Edward.-_

_-Si, pero siempre le dan esas crisis, sufre de asma, es normal ya Carlisle la ha atendido varias veces además ustedes son felices juntos, no debería importarte los sentimientos de ella no te preocupes ya di instrucciones de quien será la que limpie tus habitaciones, ella le daré otras obligaciones, además cariño Edward te ama a ti.-_

_-Si, lo se, pero yo si vi su mirada Esme, ella lo quiere, me sentí mal cuando la vi, lo bese para que el no la viera así, lo que me preocupa es que no se donde esta y ya ha tardado mucho y no lo encuentro.-_

BELLA POV

No paraba de mirarme, me perdí en esos ojos verdes, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Yo lo amaba, pero el, se había casado, había destruido mi corazón, lo había roto y aunque yo quería saber que fue lo que paso no podía dejar de mirarlo, en sus ojos recordaba, aquel, niño que había prometido tantas cosas, ya hora era una fantasía.

_-¿Estas mejor?_

_-Por favor suéltame-_

_-Disculpa, solo quise ayudarte-_

_-No, no, vete de aquí no quiero verte, me haces daño, me lastimas-_

_-Creo que estas equivocada-_

_-Tu eres Edward Cullen ¿no?-_

_-Si, soy yo pero…-_

_-Pero nada, me engañaste, me mentiste y te estas comportando extraño, solo quiero que te alejes de mi.-_

Las lagrimas volvían a salir, no podía dejar de llorar y lo único retorcidamente mal era que el me veía como si no me conociera, como si no supiera lo que me había hecho el dolor era tan grande.

_-Yo no_...- fue lo único que decía, ¿que le pasa?, empecé a golpearlo-_vete_-era lo único que yo le decía

_-Lo prometiste, y ahora vienes hasta aquí para decirme que, que seguiste otro camino-_

-_Espera, debes estar mal-_

_-No. Suéltame-_

_-No se de lo que hablas.-_

_-Prometimos que no acabaría jamás, lo prometimos-_

_-Pero yo no te recuerdo.-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Yo no se quien eres, no te recuerdo, tuve un accidente- _

_-¿Qué accidente?-_

_-En un paseo de la escuela, el auto en donde iba choco y perdí la memoria, por eso no se ¿de que hablas?-_

Mi mente dio vueltas tratando de entender que me estaba diciendo porque el destino quiso engañarnos de esta forma, porque paso lo que paso y ahora el no me recordaba por eso hizo lo que hizo, se olvido de mi, conoció a alguien mas y se enamoro de ella su amor pudo mas que el mió ya que ahora ella era su esposa.

_-¿Que fue lo que te hice para que te pusieras así?-_

_-Edward, ¿eres feliz?- _tenia que saberlo porque si el era feliz, que podía hacer yo ¿decirle que me había prometido casarse conmigo?, si le decía que efecto tendría, lo único que me preguntaba era si el era feliz con ella yo seria feliz por el, no importaba que el no estuviera conmigo, seria feliz si el era feliz, el amor no es celoso, ni egoísta yo lo amaba tanto que si el la prefirió a ella yo estaría feliz por el

_-¿Qué si soy feliz? Yo pregunte primero-_

_-Por favor respóndeme-_

_-Si te respondo esa pregunta ¿me responderás la mía?_

_-Si-i_

_Si "en este momento soy feliz"_

_-Lo que prometiste fue que me ibas a escribir y no lo hiciste, ni una carta, nada espere, pero no lo hiciste-_

_-Lo siento, creo que te debo unas cuantas cartas, o disculpas_- en ese momento me acaricio la mejilla y dijo -_por eso llorabas, no te creo mucho, ¿estabas llorando por una carta? dijiste que te había lastimado mucho y no querías verme mas-_

_-Ya no importa, es solo eso de verdad lo de la cartas, mantenerte en contacto lo prometiste y no lo cumpliste y me enoje mucho-_

_-Sabes siempre cumplo mis promesas _

_-Bueno, yo no lo creo.- _

_-Se que tengo menos de una hora que te conozco, pero no quiero verte triste, y te veías afectada ¿segura que eso fue todo?, quizás si me hablas de cómo era cuando estaba aquí, por eso vine a que me ayudes a recordar-_

_-Ayudarte a recordar, no creo que pueda Edward, si estas feliz ya no importa la vida que viviste, sino la que tú elegiste vivir-_

_-Lo se, créeme, estoy bien pero quiero recordar las cosas aquí, por ejemplo quiero recordar tu amistad-_

_-Mi amistad, eso no va a poder ser-_

_-¿porque no?-_

_-Aquí no se puede, yo soy su sirvienta y tu eres uno de mis patrones y no debes estar acá-_

_-Me dices que debo hacer o como debo comportarme.-_

_-No solo te digo que...-_el empezó a reírse había olvidado su risa eso hizo que el corazón se me encogiera- _de ¿que te ríes?-_

_-Lo siento es que dices que soy tu jefe pero me tuteas-_

_-Oh lo siento señor-_

_-No me malinterpretes, me gusta que me tutees, se nota que teníamos confianza Bella ¿no?-_

_-Teníamos y para usted soy Isabella-_

_-No, Isabella es muy largo me gusta mas Bella-_

_-No me puede llamarme así- _

Puso cara de perrito maltratado he hizo un puchero, -Yo quiero llamarte Bella-

-_no_

_-si_

_-no_

_-si_

_-no, basta usted debe irse, su esposa debe de estar buscándolo- _Dios su esposa, Bella recuérdalo es casado

_-Rosalie cierto, ya me voy pero prométeme algo ¿si?-_

_-¿que será?-_

_-se mi amiga otra vez-_

_-no puedo ser su amiga-_

_-si lo harás, sabes soy muy terco, y obtengo lo que quiero, me ganare tu confianza otra vez _

Le abrí la puerta para que saliera, si lo encontraba hay, yo me metería en uno no sino en muchos problemas

_-nos vemos mañana Bella-_

_-Isabella señor-_

_-Edward para ti, Bella-_

En ese momento cuando salí solo pude caerme al piso y abrazar mis rodillas y llorar, no sabia que mas me dolía si era porque lo amaba o porque lo tenia que olvidar, debía hacerlo arrancarlo de mi corazón, pero como lo hacia si cada parte de mi, este el órgano mas importante del organismo humano tiene, su nombre grabado como si fuera un tatuaje permanente en mi, llorar no era la solución, pero era lo único que yo una imperfecta chica que su vida estaba destrozada en solo un día, como me dolía mis sueños y peores temores, se convirtieron en realidad ella lo había pedido, el conoció a otra chica que era mejor que ella en muchos sentidos y se caso

EDWARD POV

Cuando Bella me pregunto si era feliz le dije que si "en este momento", desde el momento que conocí a Bella me sentí tan feliz algo en su corazón y no sabia lo que era se agrando cuando la vio allí dormida como un ángel el noto que aunque Rosalie era hermosa, Bella tenia algo que a me llamaba exclusivamente la atención, me cautivaba, sin embargo me dolió mucho la reacción de Bella, el verla así tan triste y deprimida no le creí el cuento de la carta, no creo que por una carta, ella se pondría así, pero en ese momento decidió cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Isabella hace diez años atrás, pero tendría que ver una forma de ganar su confianza otra vez

-E_dward ¿donde estabas amor'- _

_-Camine un poco necesitaba aire- _lo mejor era que Rosalie no supiera nada, ya que no le agradaría mi amistad con una sirvienta y no quería meterla en problemas.

-_No me gusta que te pierdas así amor, me asustas, y esa sonrisa, brilla de felicidad-_

_-Vamos Rosalie no seas así, ni que me fuera a perder, y si me gusta estar acá por eso estoy tan feliz-_

_-si ya se, es que te amo tanto Edward no lo olvides si, y todo lo que he hecho es para que seas feliz como mudarme a este mugroso pueblo solo por ti-_

_-lo se, yo también te quiero, estar acá era lo que yo quería y aunque se que tu no quieres estar aquí te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo, eso no lo olvido, pero estoy cansado y ya esta fiesta me aburre quiero ir a dormir-_

_-Bueno ya subamos además todavía estamos de luna de miel-_

_-En realidad, yo quisiera dormir, Rosalie estoy cansado-_

_-Pero Edward, no estamos juntos desde hace mucho, y se supone que eso hagan las personas enamoradas como tu yo-_

_-si pero estoy cansado prometo que te recompensare-_

_-eso espero, bueno sube a dormir-_

_-espero que sigas disfrutando la fiesta- _

En ese momento subí y me dio cuenta de una cosa no quería estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera san mateo, dormí esa noche como un bebé se sentía tan bien y todo lo veía de otro color.

En ese momento el abrazo de su joven esposa lo despertó

_-hola amor-le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa_

_-hola- respondí_

_-voy a salir con tu madre a comprarme unos vestido nuevos aunque se que seguro no encontrare nada bonito en este pueblucho-_

_-claro que si, lo encontraras-_

_-eso veremos sino tendré que viajar a comprar mi guardarropa no pienso usar un vestido mas de dos veces-_

_-oh rosalie-_no me gustaba que ella fuera así, a veces era muy superficial-_pues acá hay mucha gente que necesita ropa la que no utilices la daremos a caridad-_

_-ca-ri-dad- _puso cara de horror

-_si caridad, ellos no tiene hermosos vestidos como tu, y tu gastas y gasta en mas vestidos, así que lo que no uses lo donamos-_

_-Edward ellos no tienen vestidos así, es porque son pobres y no tienen donde caerse muerto por eso-_

_-basta, deja de ser tan cruel, si te sigues comprando vestidos y vestidos yo regalare algunos- _

_-Pero Edward-_

_-Pero nada y debes irte si quieres regresar temprano-_

-_ok, me iré pero no puedes tocar mi guardarropa-_dijo esto saliendo de la habitación

_-ya veremos- _le grite

Me levante y mire por la ventana desde allí me dio cuenta, que la casa donde vivía Bella, se veía desde su habitación y como el sol que iluminaba esa mañana así se me ilumino el rostro cuando la vi, esta traía su uniforme y salía con, otra chica que no sabia quien era ambas hablaban y se dirigían a la casa, rápidamente se metió a el baño se ducho y salio a ponerse una ropa cómoda ya que era sábado, después que se hallo listo con una franela marrón y un pantalón tipo mono negro, se sentó en su escritorio prendió su computadora y se limito a escribir, tardo media hora escogiendo las palabras que deseaba trasmitir y bajo cuando lo hizo vio que Bella entraba a el cuarto de sus padres y cuando ella entro el también cerrando la puerta con seguro

_-Ed...Sr. Edward me asusto ¿que hace?-_

_-no te quise asustar Bella, solo quería entregarte esto-y saque la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo_

_-¡Isabella! –_me corrigió, peor luego vi que la curiosidad se marcaban en sus ojos_-¿que es eso?_

_-no lo sabrás si no lo abres- _

_-no la quiero –me dijo_

_-Bella-_

_-ya le dije que me tenia que llamar Isabella-_

_-si ya lo se, pero no quiero y toma esto es tuya es parte de mi promesa-_

_-no-_

_-vamos a empezar el juego tan temprano-_

_-tiene que salí de acá, mi madre o alguien más puede entrar y se me va armar si lo ven aquí-_

_-nadie entrará cerré la puerta-_

_-usted hizo ¿que? -_

_-cerré la puerta-_

_-no- _se movió hacia la puerta pero se lo impedí.

_-me va a disculpar por lo que le voy a decir pero esta loco, quiere que me echen-_

_-no, pero quiero que te lleves la carta y la leas-_

_-pero...-_

_-no abriré la puerta, hasta que la metas en tu bolsillo, si quieres después la botas pero acéptala -_me quito la carta de las manos se la metió en el bolsillo y me señalo la puerta

_-si, si ya me voy Bella-_

_-Isabella y no la voy a leer-_

_-como quieras, pero me gustaría que la leyeras -_

_-no lo haré-_

BELLA POV

Vi, como sonreía Dios me encantaba verlo sonreír, abrió la puerta, y se marcho, me puse a limpiar, arregla todo y tal cual la señora, le gustaba tener todo ordenado, después de hacer todas las cosa, que se me había encomendado, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo al bajar mi madre le estaba sirviendo la comida al Sr. Carlisle y a Edward, parece que ambos iban a comer solos, baje y me dirigí a la cocina la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo me quemaba pero no la leería, la tiraría, pero me daba curiosidad, así que rápidamente me fui hacia la casa y me metí en mi habitación y empecé a leer

_No se como disculparme, quizás lo mas loco y raro es, que siento un increíble dolor en mi corazón por haber faltado a la promesa, lo único Bella es que puedo prometer, que seré el mejor amigo que puedas tener aunque sea secreto sea nuestro secreto, me gustaría que me preemitieras llamarte bella seria un adelanto , para que podamos ser amigo, me arrepiento el haberme ido y olvidarte, te juro que si tuviera el poder para solo recordad algo en mi vida no pediría mas nada sino el recordarte para no causarte ese daño que te cause, pero de ahora en adelante tu imagen esta grabada como un tatuaje en mi mente te aseguro que de ahora en adelante JAMAS ME OLVIDARE DE TI .. PORQUE PARA MI ESTA VEZ SERA DEMASIADO DIFICIL _

_PD: BELLA ¿QUIERES SER MIA MIGA OTRA VEZ?_


	5. Amistad Forzada

CAPITULO 5

_AMISTAD FORZADA_

No podía dejar de llorar. Me ponía tan mal el escuchar aquellas palabras una y otra vez en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué tuve que leer la carta? ¿Por qué?. Si me jure a mí misma que no lo iba a hacer. Si hubiera dejado mi curiosidad de lado, si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a aquella promesa que me hice a mí misma, la única que si podía cumplir, en este momento no estaría llorando ríos de lagrimas.

Qué tonta era.

Sentía que mi interior colapsaría en cualquier minuto. Apreté mas aquella hoja que tanto me había herido contra mi pecho intentando conseguir alguna respuesta que, por supuesto, jamás llegaría.

¿Cómo podía ser todo tan lindo y doler tanto a la vez?. Debía de alejarme de él por mi propio bien, más bien dicho era un completo y total desastre. Esto no era seguro para ninguno de los dos. ¿Cómo mi vida se había trasformado en esto?. Se suponía que cuando yo viera a Edward me sentiría la mujer más feliz del universo, se suponía que él iba a volver pediría mi mano a mi padre como era costumbre en el pueblo y nos casaríamos. Pero no, para mi mala suerte resulta que el si volvió, pero ya estaba casado con _ella_ un mujer hermosísima, y yo había quedado en el olvido.

"_Tonta Bella, Tonta"_.- Me repetía en mi fuero interno. Había crecido con la idea de los cuentos de hadas, sabiendo que esos no pasaban en la realidad.

Una lágrima rodó por mi ojo.

Aún así él quería tener mi amistad. ¿Desde cuándo el amor de mi vida se iba a convertir en mi mejor amigo?. _Dios_ esto no puede estar pasando.

Más lágrimas salían de mi ojos como un torrente que no tenía fin. Me deje llevar por el tiempo que a mí alrededor se detuvo, ya nada importaba realmente y mi cuerpo lo resentía. Mi mente se encontraba en un letargo inmenso, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho y mi vida… bueno digamos que esa ya había acabado desde hacia muchísimo tiempo.

Una voz me trajo a la realidad. Era Ángela

-Bell's por favor ya deja de llorar. ¿Qué sucedió ahora? ¿Qué te hizo el _innombrable_?.- Pregunto con preocupación.

-Lee esto Ángela.- Mí voz sonaba rota.

Me quito la carta de las manos y la leyó. Su expresión se puso seria al instante. _Maldita carta_. Cuando por fin terminó de leer la carta sus ojos viajaron a mi rostro. En ellos pude ver que ella me comprendía, que ella sabía como me estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Dudo un poco pero hablo.

-Bella no puedes ser su amiga. Tienes que mantenerte lo más alejada de él que puedas Bella. Esto sabes perfectamente bien que es peligroso. Él ha cambiado, no es el mismo, no es la misma persona que conociste tiempo atrás. No debes dejar que se acerque a ti, sabes perfectamente bien que esto se volverá confuso si te haces su amiga. ¿Cómo dejaras de amarlo si está contigo a cada instante?. Tu y yo sabemos que así no vas a poder olvidarlo y más te causara dolor al verlo con ella, su..

Se calló. Me observaba expectante, como esperando a que yo me derrumbara, mas eso no volvería a pasar.

-_Esposa_. Si Ángela puedes decirlo porque eso es ella, su esposa. Y no creas que no lo sé. Me muero al verlo con alguien más, sobre todo con ella, mas no tengo derecho a reclamarlo porque no es mío. Me siento terrible, no lo niego porque lo amo Ángela, lo amo con todo mi corazón, como no debo amar a nadie más. Yo soy feliz si él está feliz, no importa si su felicidad es con Rosalie. Yo ya…

Me interrumpió.

-Ya no quieres sufrir más. Te entiendo Bella aunque no lo creas. Obviamente no de la misma forma, ya que no me ha pasado, pero comprendo lo que quieres decir.- Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

-Si lo sé amiga y te quiero mucho por eso. Sabes bien que yo quiero cerrar este capítulo de mi vida, pero me es un poco difícil.- Susurre viendo hacía el piso.

- Pues hazlo Bella. Sabes la forma correcta para hacerlo. Mantén la distancia, no puedes estar cerca de él y yo tampoco quiero verte cerca, te hace más _daño_ de lo que te ayuda.- Gruño mientras que sus manos se cerraban en dos puños.

-Es difícil. Te recuerdo que trabajo aquí, agrégale que él se empeña en recuperar una amistad que nunca existió ya que nosotros estábamos enamorados. ¿Cómo se supone que le explico eso si no recuerda nada?.- Mis ojos se llenaron de las traicioneras lágrimas de nuevo.

-Bella no estás en una situación buena, lo sé. Pero sé que perdió el perdió la memoria, no te recuerda, haz que siga así. Tú no debes ayudarle a recordar jamás. Por el bien de todos Bella haz tu vida con alguien más por favor.- Rogó mientras que sus ojos observaban mi reacción.

-¿Con alguien más?-Pregunte impresionada. Nunca me había imagino la vida sin mi Edward, jamás lo había hecho. Pero ahora debía hacerlo, por el bien de mi corazón y de su felicidad.-¿Por ejemplo quién?.

- Jacob. El te quiere Bella, dale una oportunidad. Tienes que tener la mente y tu corazón abierto para que Jacob puede entrar él. Sabes bien que él es el indicado para ti. Es de nuestra misma clase social sabe las costumbres de acá. Sabes que eso es muy importante para nosotros. Y por desgracia Edward no lo es, Edward no lo sabe.- Contestó.

-Pero yo no siento nada por él Ángela. Jacob es un amigo, como un hermano. Me es imposible verlo como otra cosa.- Dije. ¿Es que nadie lo entendía?.

- Pero Bella, debes hacer algo con tu vida. ¿Acaso te quedarás solterona para siempre? Y, además sabés que si Jacob no pidió tu mano es porque tu lo tratas como un amigo, porque sino él ya le hubiera pedido permiso a Charlie y sabes como es tu padre, lo adora y te ve casada con él. Pero él es considerado, te quiere ver casada con alguien que ames y no por presión, por eso no fue a hablar con Charlie. Jacob quiere que sientas amor por él y tu le des el sí.

Sí, Ángela tenía razón. Los matrimonios en San Mateo, son así. El chico pedía la mano de la chica a su padre, y este si veía que le convenía a su familia aceptaba, después, decía que nacía el amor. Pero yo no quería esto, traté de luchar contra esta tradición. Yo me había enamorado de alguien, pero no podía contar con su apoyo, ya que Edward no estaba enamorado de mí. ¿Qué debería de hacer? No lo sabía. Me sentía muy mal, no debía acercarme a él, por mas que me doliese, necesitaba mantenerme lo más alejada posible del _amor_ de mi vida.

-Sí, no voy a estar cerca de él, lo prometo.- Dije en un suspiro, no sabiendo realmente bien a lo que me metía.

-Exacto Bella, así es. Debes ver tú futuro y es junto con Jacob, no Edward, él no está dentro de tus planes.- Contesto Ángela animada.

-Aún no se lo de Jacob. No quiero hacerle daño, no quiero hacerlo sufrir. Yo sólo, quiero ser su amiga, y no lo utilizaré como salida.- Musite seriamente.

-Tienes razón. Está bien, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. No deseo que una persona como tu siga sufriendo.- Por eso amaba a Ángela, ella siempre se preocupaba por mí.

Después de llorar me despedí con un gesto de mano de Ángela; diciéndole que iba a ver mis flores.

En la parte de atrás de la casa, en las afueras, hay un pequeño invernadero. Yo me encargó de cuidarlo y mantenerlo en condiciones apropiadas. Este queda un poco lejos, está apartado pero siempre voy allá cuando tengo que meditar. Es un lugar muy bonito lleno de flores de todo tipo. Era como mí paraíso personal. Me gustaban las flores, ayudarlas a crecer, cultivarlas, sentirme rodeada de ellas, me calmaba, me sentía mejor conmigo misma. Y un bono extra, ese era uno de los escondites en los que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos cuando podíamos.

Mi mente viajo a los recueros de mi niñez, en aquella en la que solamente éramos Edward y Bella, en la cual nos amábamos y las promesas salían por doquier, esperando ser cumplidas.

En algún momento me perdí en un recuerdo de muchos que pasamos juntos. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, quería trasladarme a esa época en donde era una niña enamorada y correspondida. Sobre todo la última parte.

Sentí un suave roce recorriéndome la mejilla. Me sobresalté al instante. Abrí muy suavemente mis ojos y por un momento pensé que se iban a salir cuando lo vi. Con aquella sonrisa tan suya, los ojos verdes esmeraldas y una rosa blanca en la mano. Estaba tan perfecto como siempre.

- ¿Qué, hace usted aquí?- Pregunté con la voz seca.

- Te seguí.- Me respondió de la misma manera y en pocas palabras.

- ¿Por qué?- Casi grite.

- Quería saber a dónde ibas.- Se encogió de hombros.

- No debe estar aquí, tiene que irse.- Rogué.

- ¿Por qué? No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. Solo quería saber si leíste la carta, te la escribí con mucho cariño.- Arrugo su perfecto seño.

- Usted debe de tener cosas que hacer, debería de irse. La boté, no la leí, le dije que no la leería.- Respondí entrecortadamente mientras me levantaba.

- ¿La botaste? No te creo.- Parecía incrédulo.

- Pues debe creerme señor, ya que así lo hice.- Dije entre dientes.

- No debiste. Pero no te preocupes, tengo guardado el formato y te la volveré a imprimir, y esta vez prométeme que la leerás Bella.- Dijo como si fuera la cosa más fácil de el mundo. ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí?

- No. No la leeré y para usted soy Isabella, ya le dije no me tutee.- Me rompía el corazón tener que hablarle así.

- Te dije que no soy señor, llámame Edward, tú eras mi amiga y en la carta... mejor te diré lo que dice porque parece que no vas a leerla. Lo que te escribí fue que te ofrezco mi amistad, quiero ser tu amigo Bella, quiero recuperarte y tenerte conmigo.- Sus orbes verdes me hipnotizaron por completo

- Ya le dije que no.- Utilicé un tono cortante y distante, necesitaba que se diera cuenta que mi decisión estaba tomada.- Nosotros no podemos ser amigos. ¿Es que acaso usted no entiende? Somos muy distintos. – Dije apuntándonos con el dedo.

- No, no entiendo eso. ¿Por qué no puedes ser mí amiga? .Antes eras mi amiga de la infancia, ¿Ahora, qué lo impide?- Se cruzo de brazos.

_Que estoy enamorada de ti_. Pensé en mis adentros.

- Porque antes era distinto ahora todo cambió, usted mismo cambió.- El rubor subió a mis mejillas.

Pude notar su cambio de ánimo, ¿Así qué se había puesto triste? Su cara reflejaba algo que no podía descifrar, tristeza mezclada con decepción ¿Por qué?

- No es mi culpa que no te recuerde. Fue un accidente, tonto, pero así es. Yo no tengo la culpa, sólo ocurrió.- Susurro mientras que su vista bajaba hacia el suelo.

- No, no es eso. Usted no tiene la culpa. Sólo quiero que me deje en paz. Usted vino acá no hacerse mí amigo, sino a trabajar y compartir tiempo con su esposa. Haga eso, forme su familia. Es lo correcto.- El corazón me dolió.

- Quiero recuperar algo de lo que perdí antes. Salvo que no recuerdo, pero en mi corazón quiero recuperar, quiero recordar lo que fue mi infancia aquí y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar. Quiero recordarte Bella, quiero recordar mi vida. ¿Soy tan difícil de complacer? Verdad que no. Sólo te pido eso, por favor dime que sí. – me miró con ojos de cachorro pidiendo alimento eso era algo que hacia cuando quería algo y yo me negaba, siempre me convencía así.- Bella despierta no debes alejarte.

Me tendió la hermosa rosa blanca que tenía en sus manos. Yo no podía contener las lágrimas y tenía que sepárame de él en ese mismo instante. No podía dejarlo entrar, no quería que mi corazón, ya herido, se destruyera por completo. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer; tomé la rosa y la boté, la pise y salí corriendo pero antes le dije las peores palabras que mi boca pudo pronunciar.

- No quiero tenerte cerca, sólo aléjate de mí.

Corrí, lejos del invernadero, las lágrimas otra vez salían al ataque. Lloraba como una tonta, no podía parar. Lágrima tras lágrima corrían sobre mis mejillas. En ese instante sentí unas manos que me agarraban de la cintura y me apretaban contra un cuerpo. Cuando escuché _su_ voz me congele _ipso facto_.

-¿Por qué será que lloras siempre que me vez? No me gusta verte así, tan triste y apagada. Sé que te hice daño, es por eso que no quieres ser mi amiga. Pero déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí y que no te haré llorar más, ni una lágrima más. No quiero que estés triste, por favor no me gusta que estés así. No puedo verte llorar.- Rogó con la voz quebrada.

Sus brazos aun me tenían encerrada. ¿Cómo negarme al hombre que amaba? ¿Cómo podía ser dura con alguien que solo quería amarlo? Sabía perfectamente bien que era casi imposible mas debía hacerlo, por más doloroso que fuese.

- Señor Edward se está tomando atribuciones que no son necesarias, no es decoroso que me esté tomando así, suélteme por favor. Los caballeros no se comportan de esta manera.- Conteste con voz inexpresiva-

- No, no te voy a soltar.- Apretó mas su agarre.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunte incrédula.

-Lo que oíste, dije que no me daría por vencido. Mataste a esa rosa. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Además no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que vas a darme esa oportunidad.- Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- No, y es mi última palabra.- Volví a decir.

- Vamos Bella, no te hagas rogar. – Susurro en mi oído. Su frío aliento hacía estragos en mi sistema nervioso.

- ¡¡¡Bella!!!- Escuché la voz de mi padre que me llamaba. Y yo, para mí desgracia, no sólo estaba con uno de los dueños, sino que este me tenía sujeta de una forma que no era la muy adecuado y podía mal interpretarse.

- Es mi papá, déjeme ir.- Rogué con voz queda

- No.- Volvió a negarse.

- ¿Quiere que me maten? Suélteme. Si nos ven así a mi padre no le va a gustar, me meterá en problemas y yo ser la perjudicada.- Argumente mientras que intentaba zafarme de su brazo.

-No, no me importa. Yo no saldré perdiendo, yo sólo quiero que seas mi amiga. Así que tú decides.- Contesto cínicamente.

- Por favor, suélteme señor Edward.- Volví a pedir.

- No. Bella decide rápido, Charlie se acerca.- El _idiota_ parecía divertido.

- Esta bien.- Conteste.

- Esta bien ¿Qué?

- No me presione señor Edward.- Gruñí

- Vamos dilo.- Me insistió divertido.

- Seremosamigos.- Dije todo apurada y no se entendió ninguna palabra.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto con la mirada confusa.

-Seremos amigos- Conteste intentando ser serena.

- ¡Qué bien Bella!- Me abrazo.

- Isabella.- Corregí mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

- Oye, los amigos se tutean.- Arrugo su ceño.

- Los amigos que de verdad son amigos- Conteste como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Suspiro frunciendo mas el ceño.

- Que usted me esta forzando a ser su amiga.- Conteste con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Ok, puedo vivir con ello Isabella.- Susurro con una sonrisita cínica. Maldito dios griego.

- No me molestará mientras trabajo y dejará de perseguirme. Y ahora le pido que me suelte, mi padre me llama.- Murmure intentando alejarme.

- ¿Cómo? No está bien.- Dijo soltándome.- Que buena que eres.- Se notó el sarcasmo.- Amiga forzada...

- Es una amistad forzada, tómelo o déjelo. Usted decide.- Me cruce de brazos.

Su agarre se soltó.

- Lo tomó.- Me dijo serio.

Diciendo esto me salí. Antes de que mi padre pudiese siquiera voltear y buscarme me acerqué a él.

- Bella, ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto preocupado.

- En el invernadero, con las flores y las plantas. ¿Por qué padre? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- Hice un puchero.

- No, es hora de la cena cariño.- Contesto dándome un suave abrazo.

Y vaya que eso había estado cerca… maldito el momento en que acepte esta supuesta "_amistad forzada". Bah…_

Hola chicas, espero que si les gusto, me dejen alguno reviews, ya se que esta, tarde bastante en actualizar no me maten, por favor, pero creo que valió la pena ¿o no?, espero que si, a todas las chicas queme han dejado sus comentario y que amablemente han leído mi historia muchas gracias de verdad, gracias por el cariño

Le doy una enorme gracias a Mommy's Bad Girl, dios adoro a esta chica, gracias a su magia o como ella le dice solo le di un poco de ortografía para mi el capitulo quedo estupendo, de verdad, muchísimas gracias

Me encanta que les encante

Saludos kat


	6. Dudas

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LA HISTORIA SI**

**ME ENCANTA QUE LES ENCANTE **

**GARCIAS A MOMMYS BAD GIRL MI BETA TE ADOROOOOOO**

**DUDAS**

-¿Como estaban tus flores?-Me pregunto mi padre. Sus manos me tenían encerrada en un abrazo mientras que caminábamos hacia la casa.

-Bien, siempre las eh cuidado perfectamente papá.- Conteste ausente.

-Lo sé, solo preguntaba. ¿Pasa algo malo Bella?. –"_No, solo que estoy enamorada del hijo de los patrones ah y el quiere ser mi amigo, solo eso."_

-No papa claro que no ¿Porque lo dices?.- Maldita sea. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan transparente?.

-Has estado un poco rara desde que volvió Edward ¿Ocurre algo malo con él?.- Pregunto con tono paternal.

-No, para nada. Casi no le hablo ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Pregunte de nuevo con aire distraído aunque por dentro sentía que me estaba muriendo.

-Se que antes llevaban una amistad Bella, pero ya no son niños y el es un hombre ya casado ¿Lo sabías cierto?.- _"No padre, pensé que esa maldita rubia que traía pegada como larva era su prima"_.

-Si lo sé padre- "_Como olvidarlo si eso destrozo mi corazón"._

-Eso es bueno. Sabes que el fue educado de distinta manera. Aparte recuerda que tuvo un accidente y que no recuerda nada. Yo creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están ¿No crees?.- Sus ojos hacían escrutinio en mi rostro, más yo jamás levante la vista para que viese la tristeza en ella.

-Si estoy de acuerdo. Éramos demasiado jóvenes de igual manera.- Susurre.

-Eran niños.- Dijo con tono paternal.

-Sí, simple niños.-Niños que jugaban a quererse y que algún día prometieron amarse. ¿De verdad había sido solo un juego? Esperaba algún día saber la respuesta.

-Ambos crecieron y mira, el se caso Bella ¿y tú?.- Pregunto casualmente.

-Algún día cundo consiga a mi hombre ideal.-Sabia que esto no pasaría, jamás podría encontrar otra persona que no fuese el. Todo había sido tan extraño… lo había encontrado, pero lo había perdido.

El corazón me dolió.

-Esta Jake. El te quiere mucho ¿Sabes?.- Si, lo sabía. Más eso no era suficiente.

-Jake ¿El te ha dicho algo?.- Pregunte evadiendo el tema del "cariño" que Jake tenía por mí.

-Aun no. Por alguna extraña razón aun no me ha pedido tu mano. Pero, quiero que sepas que si me la pide y solo si tu estas de acuerdo se la daré. No pienso obligarte a aceptarlo. Te casaras siempre y cuando él sea la persona ideal para ti y que tu decisión no perjudique a nadie, ni te haga daño.- Murmuro.

-Gracias papa. Eres el mejor.- Chille mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

- Y tú la mejor hija. Deberías vivir más la vida Bella.- Se detuvo un momento y luego volvió a hablar.- ¿Qué te parece ir hoy a la feria es fin de semana? todos vamos a ir. Jake dice que van a pasar el Titanic una película ¿Te gustaría ir?.- Pregunto emocionado.

-Sí, claro papa.- Conteste con aire ausente.

-Bueno- Junto sus manos haciendo que sonaran.- A cenar y luego al pueblo.

-Si.- Sonreí de forma débil.

Esta iba a ser una noche demasiado larga.

En la mesa estábamos sentados Ángela, Jacob, mi madre y mi padre. Siempre cenábamos juntos después de dejar todo listo en la casa grande. Nuestro horario de cena era una hora después de que los Cullen cenaran por si se les ofrecía algo; luego disponíamos de las noches libres de los fines de semana. Era un arreglo justo, ya que cuando nosotros no estábamos el otro personal se encargaba de la mansión.

-Es una historia de amor sobre unos chicos de clases sociales distintas que se enamoran. -dijo Jacob- bueno según lo que me dijo Ben.

"_¿Podría ser esto más irónico?"._

Ben era un chico delgado de descendencia asiática que trabajaba en el viejo cine del pueblo. Las películas que allí se proyectaban no eran la de la cartelera, acá llegaban muy atrasadas, pero para nosotras era la del momento. Así que cuando llegaba una nueva nos emocionábamos mucho. El cine tenía poco asientos así que cuando llegaban las películas comprábamos los boletos y se hacía mucha cola y por lo pequeño del espacio no entraban todos

-Ya tengo los boletos-continuo Jacob- es bueno ser amigo de que proyecta la película ¿no?.

-Cierto, pero tienes que admitirlo Jacob, Ben te los da porque quiere estar cerca de Ángela no porque realmente le interese tanto caerte bien.-dijo mi padre riéndose.

Pude ver como mi mejor amiga se ruborizaba

-Eso no es cierto. Ya basta- dijo aun mas ruborizada, casi parecía un tomate.

-No te preocupes Ángela, que seguro hoy se te declara. ¿No te parece?-Dijo mi madre mientras se metía una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-¿Qué? Yo no…. Cambiemos de tema por favor, que vergüenza.- Susurro.

-Ah pero eso sí, primero tiene que pedirme tu mano. Yo soy como tu padre y para mi tu y Jacob son mis hijos y espero que ustedes me consideren de la misma manera y a René como su madre.

-Si Charlie, para mí eso representas; y tu también René, al igual Bella que es mi hermana. Los quiero mucho a todos.- Chillo Ángela como niña pequeña.

-Para mí también, pero no se vayan a poner sentimentales que me van a hacer llorar.-Dijo Jacob tratando de secarse unas lágrimas invisibles.

-¡Jacob!-sabía que lo decía para que no lloráramos como magdalenas.

-¿Qué? Vamos, sabemos que los Swan son los máximo, no es necesario decirlo. Me gusta pertenecer aquí y con el favor de dios dentro de poco-Se cayó por un instante y me observo.- Seremos más felices aun.

Me sentí un poco incomoda. Sabía a lo que se refería, yo lo quería pero no como el quería o como él deseaba, no lo amaba ¿Pero algún día lo haría? ¿Podría amar a Jacob como el me amaba a mi? ¿Eso era lo que debía hacer?

La ultima película que había visto era lo que le viento se llevo. Claramente era una película vieja, pero Ben la trajo para proyectarla. Era una historia de amor, mejor dicho un triangulo amoroso. No solo vi la peli, sino que le insistí a Ben de que me consiguiera el libro y así lo hizo.

Aun tengo marcado el párrafo que tanto me gusta:

_**Jamás había comprendido a ninguno de los dos hombres a quienes había amado, y así los había perdido a los dos. Ahora tenía una vaga sensación de que, si hubiera comprendido a Ashley, nunca lo habría amado y de que si hubiera comprendido a Rhett nunca lo habría perdido. **_

Sabía que me pasaría lo mismo si seguía empeñada en amar a un hombre que pertenecía a otra mujer y que no me amaba. ¿Si me hubiera amado de verdad no estaría conmigo en este momento? ¿Y si perdía a Jacob? El era el hombre que me brindaría estabilidad y estaba dispuesto amarme, porque el era así, me brindaba su amor ¿Porque no aceptarlo? No quería quedar como la protagonista del libro ¿Si amaba al hombre equivocado que pasaría conmigo? ¿Sería infeliz por negarme amar a otra persona que no fuera Edward? ¿Cómo le decía a mi corazón que cambiara la dirección donde iba su devoción? ¿Qué ahora no era al hombre que he amado toda la vida sino la que era mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué tenía que intercambiar los papeles? ¿Podía hacerlo convertir a mi mejor amigo en el hombre que amo y al hombre que amo en mi mejor amigo? ¿De verdad lo haría? ¿Intercambiar los papeles?

-Bella y yo haremos el postre ¿Cierto Bella?-me dijo Ángela sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Si.- Murmure.

-Bueno a cenar- dijo mi padre uniendo sus manos.

Terminamos de cenar hicimos el postre, el cual nos gustaba mucho. Era torta de chocolate.

Después de cenar me dirigí hacia mi cuarto donde se encontraba Ángela. Al entrar su mirada me dio a entender que ella lo sabía.

-Estabas con el.- Gruño enojada.

-No, no exactamente Ángela.- Susurre con la mirada baja.

-¿A no? ¿Y qué hacías entonces? .- Pregunto incrédula.

-Estaba en el invernadero y el llego ahí.- Gruñí con desesperación.

-¿Y qué paso?

Suspire.

-Lo mismo de siempre, que quiere mi amistad. Ya sabes.- Dije mientras me movía incomoda en la cama.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?.- Dios… parecía detective.

-Me sentí en la obligación de aceptar.- Dije como si no fuera importante.

-¡¡¡¿Qué? ¿Aceptaste?!!!.- Grito.

-No exactamente. En realidad me obligo a aceptar.- Musite.

-Bella.- Uso el tonito de advertencia.

-No fue mi culpa. Salí de allí, lo intente pero me encontró. Me detuvo y venia

Charlie así que menos me quería soltar.- Dije en modo de defensa.

-¿Te tenia agarrada?¿Qué pasaba si Charlie te veía? Bella estás jugando con fuego.- Movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Yo no soy la que está jugando con fuego, es el. Solo para que me dejara tranquila acepte, no por otra cosa.- Chille contra la almohada que tenía encima de mí.

-Sabes que no está bien.- _"Bah… como si no lo hubiese sabido desde un principio"._

-Lo se Ángela, solo lo dije para salir del paso. No te preocupes jamás haría algo inapropiado, tú lo sabes ¿Verdad?.

-Lo se Bella, solo que no quiero que te lastimen, ya has sufrido demasiado ¿No quieres ser feliz?.- Sus ojos brillaron.

-Si, eso es lo que deseo. Voy a olvidarlo ¿Qué tan difícil seria-trate de forzar una sonrisa?.- Mi corazón dolió en respuesta.

-Será difícil, pero no imposible. Ya veras que después todo será un viejo recuerdo.- Eso esperaba.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me voy a bañar, ya que vamos a ir a ver esa película que dijo Jacob, espero que sea muy linda.- Murmure.

-Yo también iré a bañarme. Ben me dijo que me gustaría mucho.- Suspiro.

-¿Ben?.- Alce una ceja.

-¡HEY! yo hable con el.-Se podía notar su nerviosismo.-Cuando fui al pueblo hacer la compra con Jacob…

Se cayó.

-Vamos Ángela, soy yo Bella ¿Qué te dijo?.

-Bueno… en tres días va a pedirle mi mano a Charlie.- Susurro con las mejillas rojas.

-¡¡¡Oh Ángela qué emoción!!! En serio vas a estar comprometida. Qué lindo, espero y te deseo lo mejor.- Y lo decía de todo corazón.

-Tú también estarías comprometida si así lo quisieras. Piénsalo Bella, los cuatros nos casaríamos el mismo día, planearíamos todo juntas…- Mi amiga realmente tenía imaginación.

-Ángela por favor.- Susurre.

-Ok, me callare. Anda, date una ducha, yo buscare que ponerme mientras tu terminas.- Hizo un gesto con la mano.

Entre en el baño y me di cuenta que las lagrimas salían desbordantes por mis ojos. _Dios qué difícil es esto_. Yo no quería dejar de amarlo ¿Como podía hacerlo?. Era difícil.

Era imposible.

¿Cómo se detiene este amor, que día a día iba creciendo que año a año iba agarrando mas terreno? Estaba enamorada de una ilusión, si eso era una ilusión. ¿Acaso soñar no costaba nada?. Porque quien lo hubiera dicho estaba equivocado, a mi me estaba costado todo. Todos mis sueños jamás se cumplirían no con él, no juntos.

El corazón se destrozo.

Me metí a la ducha dejando que mis lagrimas se fueran con el agua que caía sobre mí, intentado entender toda la pesadilla en la que se había convertido mi vida, en lo que había quedado mi cuento de hadas.

Salí y Ángela entro a la ducha. Me arregle y al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos todos listos. Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al cine, donde realmente esperaba que se me olvidara por un rato el dolor que sentía.

…

Ya estábamos de regreso a la casa, pero en el momento en el que iba a entrar a mi habitación Jacob me llamo y le pregunto a mi padre que si podía hablar conmigo a solas.

-¿Qué te pareció la película? ¿Te gusto Bella? La verdad fue un poco triste.- Parecía nervioso.

-Si la verdad si lo fue. Pero es hermosa, dio a demostrar como a pesar de todo llegaron a amarse, su amor la salvo, el la salvo y aunque al final su amor no perduro por la eminente muerte, le hizo prometer que viviera su vida.- Y me ilumine.

Ahí tenia la respuesta a mi duda. Ella aunque amaba a Jack, cuando no pudo estar con el ya que la muerte fue inevitable, se volvió a enamorar; quizás no igual como lo fue con él, pero hizo su vida, formo su familia. Las palabras que ella dijo aun las tenía grabadas en la mente:

"_No he hablado de Jack con nadie hasta ahora, ni siquiera con tu abuelo, ni siquiera tengo un retrato de él, ahora... sólo existe en mi recuerdo."_

Así seria para mi si le daba la oportunidad a Jacob. Edward solo existiría en mi recuerdo. Amaría a Jacob más que a Edward o nunca se compararía le amor que sentiría ¿Dejaría de amarlo? Otra frase vino a mi mente:

"_Cuando no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder."_

Yo no tenía el amor de Edward, me lo habían robado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya no tenía nada que perder…

Ya lo había perdido.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.- Sus ojos eran cariñosos. Cada vez que Jacob me miraba me sentía terriblemente mal al saber que su amor por mi era tan sufrido como el mío por Edward. El sufría en silencio al igual que yo, yo sufría porque amaba a otra persona y el sufría porque me amaba a mí.

Vaya ironía.

-Quiero decirte que siempre disfruto de tu compañía.- Tomo una de mis manos.

-Yo también y lo sabes, eres mi mejor amigo.- Susurre.

-¿Amigo?-Otro golpe a su corazón. ¿Porqué eres tan malvada Bella? ¿Porqué lo haces sufrir así?- Tu sabes que yo…

-Me quieres.- Lo interrumpí.- Jacob yo sé lo que tú sientes por mi.

-¿Y porque no me das una oportunidad? Prometo hacerte feliz.- Su voz sonaba desesperada.

-Lo sé, sé que me harás feliz.- ¿En verdad me haría feliz? ¿Sería feliz con Jacob? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hago, si lo acepto?

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir qué me aceptas?.- Sus ojos se iluminaron.

Esperaba que el corazón hubiera tomado la decisión correcta.

**EPOV.**

Esta chica misteriosa y a la vez intrigante. ¿Que escondía Isabella? o Bella, así le gusta que la llamara. Y viéndolo bien, su nombre se acoplaba perfectamente a como era ella. Muy linda, su piel blanca sus ojos chocolates, su imagen, sus ojos llorosos porque lágrimas salían de ellos, porque llora cada vez que estoy cerca, ¿Qué le hice para que fuera tan infeliz?¿Qué hice para que un Ángel como ella sufriese tanto?. Esperaba poder remediarlo.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola amor-Chillo Rosalie.

Detrás de ella venía este chico Jacob, el cargaba como una veinte bolsas. Parecía que Rosalie se dio vida comprando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Esta chica era un verdadero peligro, pero por lo menos la gente de la tiendas de el pueblo les llegaba dinero. El chico dejo las bolsas y se retiro cuando Rosalie le hizo un gesto.

-Hola, pensé que no encontrarías nada en este pueblucho. Y mira, casi compraste todas las tiendas.- Comencé a inspeccionar algunas de las bolsas.

-Ah no querido, Esme y yo fuimos en el avión privado de mis padres a otro lugar.- Dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿Otro lugar?-¿Qué lugar?

-Otro lugar Edward.- Murmuro.

-¿Qué lugar Rosalie?.- Me empezaba a enojar.

-Si prometes no molestarte te diré.- Una sonrisa juguetona se planto en su boca.

-Si piensas que voy a molestarme es porque sabes que has hecho algo que no me gusta.- Gruñí.

-Entonces no te diré.- Soltó una risita.

-Habla Rosalie.- Dije cortantemente.

-Paris.- Volvió a sonreír.

-¡¡¡¿_Paris?!!!_ ¿Fuiste a Paris a comprar ropa? ¿Acaso tu y mi madre están locas?.- Grite histérico.

-Fuimos al pueblo y no encontramos nada que me gustara, nada a mi altura ni a mi estilo. Así que Esme sugirió que podíamos ir fuimos a visitar a mis padres y bueno, decidimos viajar. Pero no tardamos casi nada.- Dijo mientras sacaba una blusa de una de las bolsas y se ponía a inspeccionarla.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta Rosalie. Lo que me molesta es que ese dinero hubiera ayudado a la gente del pueblo y tu decidiste gastarlo en otra parte. ¿Es que acaso no ves que este es nuestro hogar ahora? ¿Qué si no lo salvamos nosotros nadie más lo va a hacer?... por Dios.

-Pero Edward…- Hizo un puchero.

-Nada. No quiero discutir, no deberías de comprar tanta ropa.- Mi vista viajo a las más de veinte bolsas que había en el piso de la sala.

-Necesito ropa nueva. No voy a vestirme igual todo los días ¿Verdad?.- Refunfuño.

-Si, ya me di cuenta. Pero recuerda lo que te dije, la regalare si no la usas. Así que decides o te quedas con la ropa o la regalo.- Solté mientras me llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz y lo pellizcaba.

-No lo harías.- Sonó incrédula.

-¿Vas a retarme?.- Gruñí.

-Edward.

-Rosalie.

-¡¡¡No puede hacer eso!!!.- Chillo.

-¿Por qué no? .- Pregunte divertido. Esta mujer iba a sacarme de mis casillas.

-Es MI ropa Edward nadie debe ponérsela después de que yo la uso.- Hizo otro puchero.

-Si no la vas a usar mas ¿Qué importa?.- Que mujer tan superficial.

-Pero Edward es ropa fina. Aquí no hay gente fina quien dársela.- Chillo.

-Hay gente Rosalie, gente que necesita ropa. Gente a la cual no le importa si son de marca o no.- La cabeza me punzaba del enojo.

-¿Pero porque tienes que quitarme mis vestidos para dársela a esa gentuza?.- Le pego al piso con su zapato.

-¿Gentuza? Por Dios mujer, me vas a matar.- Camine hacia la puerta, no podía soportar un minuto mas escuchando tantas superficialidades.

-Edward escúchame ¿Edward a donde vas?.- Una de sus manos tomo mi brazo.

-Voy a salir, adiós.- Murmure soltándome de su agarre.

-¿A donde vas?- Sollozo, pero su llanto ya no me importo.

-No lo sé, solo no puedo estar contigo por en este momento.- Gruñí y azote la puerta.

Salí de ahí, y encontré a mi madre que estaba angustiada a ver mi expresión

-Edward fue mi culpa, yo le insistí.- Susurro mi mama mientras se acercaba a mi.

-No es necesario que le insistas. Aunque no lo hubieras hecho se hubiera ido. ¿Cómo puede ser así?. Sabía era un poco pre juiciosa, pero esto es increíble.

-Tienen razón, ella creció con una familia como la nuestra que tiene dinero, así se crío, son sus gustos y tienen el dinero ¿Porqué no hacerlo? Tienes que darle las comodidades a las que está acostumbrada.- Sus ojos brillaron.

-Pero no soy así madre. Es bueno tener comodidades, pero no vivir de ellas.- Gruñí mientras me llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz.

-Vamos, no seas tonto y vuelve con tu esposa. Haz las paces con ella y mañana yo la ayudaré a darle los vestidos que no use a las personas que los necesiten.- Hablo con tono maternal.

-Eso estaría bien madre.- Murmure.

-Sí claro cariño. Ya sabes cómo me agrada Rosalie- Si, era cierto. A veces pensaba que me había casado con ella no era porque la amaba, sino por agradecimiento y por que su madre siempre le decía que era perfecta ¿Sería así? Habría cometido un error?

-Hiciste lo correcto. Ella es buena Edward, un poco caprichosa, pero te ama con el alma y tú la amas a ella.- Sonrío abiertamente

-Si-¿La amaba? La quería obviamente ¿Pero en verdad la amaba? Había cosas de ella que no toleraba, pero ella había hecho un esfuerzo al venir acá aun que no le gustara el pueblo.- Tienes razón madre voy a subir.

-Anda cariño, mañana te toca un día duro.- Depósito una caricia en mi mejilla.

-Sí, mi primer día en el hospital.- Susurre con la vista fija en mis pies.

-Oh cariño, me hubiera gustado mucho que te hubieras quedado en la gran ciudad en un hospital de renombre, pero también me alegra tenerte aquí.-A veces pensaba que a mi madre le agradaba mucho Rosalie porque en el fondo eran parecidas, o mejor dicho iguales.

-A mí me gusta estar aquí, no te imaginas cuanto, y estoy emocionado acá porque hay mucha gente que puedo ayudar.- Sonreí al imaginarlo.

-Bueno, sube con tu esposa.- Hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Lo hare.- Suspire.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y ella siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando escuche él sonido de su puerta cerrándose baje las escaleras. No pensaba ir todavía a mí habitación, aun estaba enojado con Rosalie. Decidí dar un paseo, pero vi algo que me inquieto, algo que realmente me dolió. Decidí subir y acostarme, pero no deje de pensar en eso…

Y creo que no lo haría en un buen tiempo.

_**¿QUE ES LO QUE ABRA VISTO, EDWARD?¿ACEPATARA BELLA A JACOB? SERA QUE PODRA AMARLO, QUE PASARA EN ESTA HISTORIA, PUES PARA AVERIGUARLO TIENEN QUE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO**_

_**GARCIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA DE VERDAD**_

_**GRACIAS A MI BETA, ERES GARNDIOSA TE ADORO ERES LA MEJOR TE ADORO MOMMYS BAD GIRL**_

_**CHICAS YA ESTOY UN POCO MEJOR, GARCIAS POR PREOCUPARSE**_

_**HABLANDO DE OTRA COSA ESTOY HACIENDO UN CONCURSO LES PONDRE DE QUE SE TRATA A CONTINUACION:**_

_**por todo su apoyo quería darles un premio a la gente que me sigue y gracias por hacerlo de verdad en agradecimiento va a ver un concurso ¿de que trata?**_

_**Haré un pregunta del fic que este actualizando la primera persona que responda a la pregunta recibirá un premio**_

_**¿Qué cual es el premio?**_

_**Tendrá una participación en mi nueva adaptación como un personaje esta próxima adaptación será la mas larga que he hecho ya que son 6 libros así que abra varios personajes para que puedan participar obvio que estarán los principales que tanto adoramos, ese es el premio la que este interesada **_

_**hay les va la pregunta EN ESTE FIC **_

_**¿Qué LE REGALO eDWARD A BELLA Y QUE LE PROMETIO ELLA A CAMBIO?**_

_**PREMIO A RECIBIR UN CUPO A LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE REPONDA**_

_**A ALS QUE LEEN MATRIMONIO EN PANTALLA EN UNOS DIAS ACTUALIZARE **_

_**CUIDENSE**_

_**KAT**_


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER

LA TRAMA SI ES MIA

Capitulo 7

Aquí estoy yo

_**Para hacerte reír una vez más**_

_**Confía en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras**_

_**Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios**_

_**Es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar.**_

_**Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento**_

_**Y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir**_

_**Los abrazos quedes.**_

_**Aquí estoy yo**_

_**Abriéndote mi corazón**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor**_

_**Cerrándole el paso al dolor**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare**_

_**Solo acéptame.**_

-Jacob-Murmuré y él me tomé de la mano depositando un beso en ella.

Él me observo cálidamente.

-Bella, tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti, sabes que bajaría las estrellas, la luna y todo lo que me pidieras; me gustaría que nos comprometiéramos, que tú fueras para mí lo que Charlie es para René. Yo sé que puedes ser mi novia y en un futuro cercano mi esposa.- En sus ojos se veía la emoción que le recorría el cuerpo con cada palabra.

Me sentí peor que antes. Yo sería la que rompiese sus ilusiones.

-Jacob- Suspiré- Yo no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí, para mí tú eres un amigo- Murmuré y bajé la mirada.

El silencio nos embargó y todo a mí alrededor pareciese como si se hubiese detenido. No quería lastimarlo, pero no había otra manera de que él supiese la verdad.

-Lo sé, sólo eso, pero quiero ser algo mas que tu amigo y, si algún día tú me aceptaras como algo más, si me dieras esa mínima de oportunidad yo te haría feliz. Créeme, tú a mi lado serias feliz; debes creerme Bella, haría lo que fuera por ti, todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance parara hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Sus oscuros ojos me observaban con suplica.

-Te creo y lo sé pero…-Me interrumpió.

-Pero no me amas – Terminó mi frase y su mirada se clavo en el suelo.

-Lo siento Jacob- Se me hacía un poco difícil hablar y respirar para detener los sollozos.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me aceptes? Haré lo que sea Bella, lo haré.- Rogó.

-Yo no puedo hacer que tú estés conmigo cuando puedes estar con alguien que te ame como tú mereces, alguien que te complemente tal y como eres.

-Para mí ese alguien eres tu cielo, tú eres mi todo, eres lo que yo más amo y eso no cambiara Bella, lo juro por Dios. -Jacob... Por favor… yo… no…- Comencé a balbucear pero él me callo.

-Lo sé- me abrazó fuertemente – lo sé, perdóname, cuando "tú" estés lista yo estaré aquí, para ti cuando tú quieras te esperare Bella, el tiempo que sea necesario si sólo me das esa oportunidad déjame hacerte olvidar a esa persona que te causo daño esa que no te corresponde como debería

Santa madre de dios se me heló la sangre que estaba diciendo él lo sabia lo de Edward no eso no es imposible

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté, él no podía saberlo.

-Yo sé que estás confundida, sé que te gusta alguien mas, se como lo miras se como te pones cuando estas cerca de el, lo se muy bien pero también se que el esta casado Bella y te conozco a ti Cielo te conozco bien y tu jamás harías algo que deshonrara a tu familia jamás harías algo malo como eso y como te conozco así de bien se que cuando te des cuenta de lo engañoso de la situación, me aceptarás a mi o a cualquier otra persona que ames pero que te cumpla y que pueda tratarte como tu te mereces.

Estaba, fría, solo podía sentir el latir de mi corazón, El lo sabía ¿Pero cómo?

-Jacob ¿Cómo…?

- Solo lo sé. No me miras como lo miras a él, cuando se te llenan los ojitos de alegría cuando esperabas a que volviera; de alguna manera era a él … pero ahora tu mirada es de tristeza, sufres por que el se caso, sufres y cuando te veo sufrir así yo sufro más, porque no puedo demostrarte que ,mereces amor, correspondido y veo que lloras y ya no quiero que llores mas. Te conozco estaré esperando que te des cuenta porque lo harás;te esperare así como tu lo esperaste a el solo que esta vez yo no te fallare siempre estaré aquí a tu lado, se cuando estas triste y se cuando estas feliz y cuando estas nerviosa como ahora porque te acabo de decir esto, pero debes saber que jamás te perjudicaría, solo espero poder conocer mas de ti, si tu me lo permites

Las palabras de Jacob sonaron como una piedra que termino de golpear lo que quedaba de mi corazón ¿Qué me quedaba? ¿Qué debía hacer? El decía la verdad, si porque me di cuenta que me conocía todo y cada una de sus palabras era ciertas estaba enamorada de edward y el ese amor no era correspondido, el no me amaba a mi como yo lo amaba a el pero no debía admitirlo porque sino ese sentimiento terminaría matándome

-No tu no sabes de lo que hablas no me conoces lo que dices no es cierto Jacob yo extraño al edward que era cuando niño el que era mi amigo éramos unido es solo eso

-Sabes que eso no es cierto estas mintiendo, para que no duela tanto, para que la verdad ya bueno te haga daño, te dolió que no te recordara la crisis que te dio fue debido a eso, te dio porque te enteraste que se había casado de que era feliz con ella

Las lagrimas que trataba de no derramar me quemaban en los ojos, intente como toda mi fuerza retenerlas, todo era cierto cada una de sus palabras, si me conocía y lo hacia bien ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Me conocía como yo quería y anhelaba que Edward me conociera pero el no era Edward era Jacob y no quería hacerle daño no podía, aunque sabia que al rechazarlo era lo que le estaba provocando

-Basta por favor- le pedí casi en un susurro

-No no quiero parar, quiero que sepas con estas palabras que confíes en mi, quiero ser tu torre fuerte que me digas lo que te pasa, quiero demostrarte de que nadie escúchame Bella nadie te hará daño y jamás escúchame bien jamás nadie te amara como yo te amo a ti, y puedes estar segura de que yo te respeto y nunca haría algo malo por dañarte

Y en ese momento las lágrimas que tanto retenía en el interior de mis ojos brotaron brutalmente como si un cántaro se hubiera roto, no puede controlarme, saladas, agrias y sobre todo con un sabor amargo que quemaba, al contacto con mi mejillas

-No llores bella- me dijo acunándome- por favor no llores, ya no mas lagrimas yo no quiero verte ni hacerte sufrir, jamás te haría daño preferiría morir a hacerte algún daño

-No puedo evitarlo-grite la voz que salio de mi garganta apenas puede reconocerla-me duele Jacob, y duele mucho no quererte comos e que tu me quieres a mí, lo siento mucho pero no puedo estar contigo de esta forma, porque no quiero hacerte daño

-No me harás daño, piénsalo cuando estés lista me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya sabes donde estoy y estaré siempre para ti siempre- me tomo de la mano y la puso en su corazón- esto es todo tuyo escúchame bien no solo una parte de ni un cuarto ni la mitad-sentí una punzada de dolor- en todo mi corazón esta tallado tu cara y ese sonrojo también

Lo abrase no se porque pero lo hice

-Tranquila, solo quería que lo supieras, solo eso que siempre estaré aquí para ti siempre, vamos ya deja de llorar porque sino Charlie me matara porque hice llorar a su bebe

No soy una bebe Jacob-le dije dándole un golpe- eres un tonto lo sabes

-Solo para hacerte reír solo eso para estar a tu lado siempre, ya basta, es tarde mañana teneos obligaciones, vamos señorita-dijo dándome el brazo y yo lo tome y Salí de allí con el, En ese momento sentí como si alguien nos observara pero no le di importancia, me fui con Jacob y debo admitir que me sentí segura en sus brazos

Al llegar a mi casa todos ya estaban durmiendo, menos Ángela que me esperaba despierta para hacerme el típico interrogatorio

-¿Qué te dijo Bella?

-Que le diera una oportunidad y que siempre estará allí por mi y para mi-dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Hay que lindo-dijo gritando de alegría-OH bella porque de una vez no lo aceptas y te olvidas de tu sabes quien

-yo me voy a olvidar de el, pero no a costa de la felicidad de alguien mas y menos la de Jacob

-el te quiere y de verdad

-lo se, lo se- dije quitándome la ropa para cambiarme a el camisón

-y si lo sabes porque no haces algo al respecto

-basta ya basta Ángela por favor

-ok, tema olvidado

Al día siguiente

Empezando la faena nuevamente

Ir a la casa grande limpiar todo cada una tenia su tarea, al final de la tarde, no había visto a Edward y eso era algo bueno ya que empezó la consulta en el pueblo al lado de su padre y no lo vería tan seguido así que el día fue fácil para mi ya que el pensar de solo verle me daba unos nervios en la boca del estomago

-Chicas, nos llama la Sra. Esme-dijo Tania muy emocionada-dice que tiene algo para darnos.

Fuimos hasta donde estaba todos y allí la vi a ella la mujer por la que edward me había dejado, ella tampoco tenia la culpa no la culpo de haberse enamorado de el, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Edward? _Si yo estando pequeña toda mi vida giro en torno a el, en ese momento ella me vio pero en su mirada pude notar que yo no le caí bien a ella, me miraba como si me odiara me examino ¿Por qué? Yo no le había hecho nada a ella fue al contario destrozo mi ida y ni siquiera lo sabe, pero esa mirada me enojo, aunque ella me había quitado a lo que yo mas quería no la miraba así, su mirada me irrito_ y no me había dado cuenta que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que Ángela me apretaba la mano y me dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-me dijo notando lo que yo no vi, que nos estábamos lanzando miradas fuertes envenenadas.

-Nada-cambe mi postura y ella también lo hizo.

-Chicas mi nuera que es tan buena, le ha traído aun regalo les donara los vestido que ella no use, venga escojan los que quieran.

-Vamos Bella- me dijo Ángela tomando mi mano.

-Ya voy anda tu ¿si?-le dije para despistarla e verdad no quería nada que viniera de ella, así que salí disimuladamente y me acerque a mi lugar favorito donde estaba mis flores y mi plantas, me gustaba estar aquí, podía pensar y sentirme bien.

-Hola-escuche una voz que conocía bien.

-Hola Jacob-dije con una sonrisa cálida. De verdad me alegraba de verlo.

-Saliste huyendo de los vestidos ¿Acaso muerden?- No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No claro que no. Es que no tenía ganas de escoger nada- Murmure.

-Ya veo ¿Qué te parece si mas tarde vamos a la tienda y escoges el más bonito de los vestido y yo te lo compro?

-No, no puedo aceptar eso y lo sabes

-Será un secreto si yo no digo nada tu tampoco le dirás que era uno de esos ¿vamos?

-Estas loco Jacob lo sabias.

-Si por verte sonreír haría todo lo que esta en mi manos y tu lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Gracias Jacob.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar ahí siempre cuando te necesito, significa mucho para mí.- Pude ver su enorme sonrisa y mi roto corazón sonrío al igual porque aquello me hacía feliz.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

HOLA CHICAS ¿QUE LES PARECIO? COMO SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA EDWARD TENDRA COMPETENCIA SIIII PERO ES UN JACOB IGUAL DE DULCE COMO EDWARD…. GARCIAS POR ESPERAR SE QUE ESPERARON POR ESTE CAPITULO

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS….. ESPERO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y ME LO DIGAN CON UN COMENTARIO

LAS QUE LEEN MATRIMONIO DE PANTALLA, GRACIAS PRO SUS REVIEWS HABIA PEDIDO 25 REVIEWS Y ME DIERON 35 Y HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 218 REVIEWS ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA Y SABEN QUEEEEE YA TENGO EL CAPITULO LISTO SIIII FALAT CORREGIRLO Y CUANDO LO TENGA LO SUBO…

PODRIA HACER LO MISMO ACA AHORITA ESTAMOS EN 39 REVIEWS, EN EL CAPITULO 6 RECIBI 11 REVIEWS VAMOS A VER SI LO SUBIMOS A 15REVIEWS SIIII Y LES SUBO EL CPAITULO MAS RAPIDO CLARO SI ES MAS MEJOR

EL FRAGMENTO DE LA CANCION ES DE LUIS FONSI- AQUÍ ESTOY YO


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la trama

Capitulo 8

Error

_**Un mes después **_

_Jacob me hacia reír_ cada días mas, estaba muy unida a el, ahora mucho mas que cuando Edward no estaba y ya no pensaba mucho en el y eso era algo bueno, a veces solo lo veía cuando servia la cena y nunca hablábamos ya que se la pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital del pueblo con su padre y era lo mejor me repetía en mi mente una y otra vez siempre es mejor, pensaba el ya no me buscaba ni siquiera me obligaba a ser su amiga pero me imagino que eso también esta bien

Había salido con Jacob todo este mes siempre nos acompañaban, nunca estábamos solos y todo era para cuidar mi reputación claro esta, aun tenia claro que Jacob era mi amigo y siempre se lo decía, el decía que no me preocupara tanto por eso que el lo sabia pero que no le avisara que éramos amigos sino que le avisara cuando sentiría algo más por el, nuestras conversaciones siempre eran entretenidas.

La familia había ido a al gran ciudad, llevándose a Jacob para que fuera su chofer y a mi padre y a mi madre aprovechando los días que estuvieran fuera pidieron permiso para llevar a Ángela a comprar el vestido de novia si Ángela se casaba dentro de poco así que yo me quede aquí sola encargada de la casa, era todo más fácil aunque iba a extrañar a Jacob

Mi padre le pareció mas prudente que durmiera en una de las habitaciones de la casa grande para que no estuviera sola en nuestra casa así que así lo hice

-Tania a donde vas

-Voy a salir

-¿pero no es tu noche libre?

-Bella por favor los patrones no están cuando ellos no están nosotros disfrutamos ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? vamos a un bar.

-¿Bar? Válgame Dios eso debe ser fuera de aquí en otro pueblo no vienen a dormir

-Exacto regresaremos mañana temprano no te preocupes

¿Regresaremos? ¿Quiénes van?

-vamos todas siempre lo hacemos lo único es que ustedes no se dan cuenta volvemos siempre tarde pero antes de que tu madre se de cuenta pero como ellos tampoco están ¿Qué te parece? Vas a acompañarnos

-no, yo prefiero quedarme

-Oh vamos Bella no seas mojigata los tiempos han cambiado lo único que en este pueblo todo lo ven como pecado pero no en otro pueblos ¡libérate!

-no, gracias mi padres me han inculcado ciertas costumbre que pienso que es lo mejor

-si te casas con Jacob tu vida siempre será si reprimida

-espero que disfrutes tu salida

-lo haré créeme lo haremos Bye Bella

Después que se fueron me sentí muy extraña es cierto que en el pueblo se rigen por costumbre muy antiguas pero así nos criaron como competir contra eso, suspire y me dispuse a sentarme en el sofá y pensar que haría con mi vida y me quede dormida. Solo sentí que alguien me movía y susurraba mi nombre

-Bella- esa voz la consocia y cuando mis ojos se abrieron se encontraron con el verde de sus ojos

-Edward- grite asustada ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, o dios no- ¿Qué. …haces acá?

-No, fui con ellos mi padre me dejo a cargo del hospital tuve una emergencia me quedare mi padre no les aviso

-No, pensé que todos se habían ido- dije un poco nerviosa estaba muy cerca de mi

-Bella estas temblado ¿Qué ocurre?

-No, nada debería irme a casa disculpe señor

-No, tienes que quedarte mi padre me dijo que tus padres no estaban así que no puedes quedarte allá me sentiré culpable si algo malo te pasa

-Pero no puedo quedarme aquí no hay nadie la gente podría pensar mal

-¿no hay nadie? Y las demás chicas

-ellas…-recordé oh dios quizás la iban a despedir no podía permitirlo

-Están durmiendo- dije nerviosa no puede ser que me estaba pasando pensé que había olvidado a Edward y no sentí lo mismo que siempre he sentido por el

-Bueno no estamos solos no tienes de que preocuparte, al parecer estaremos solos hasta que tus padres regresen, es algo bueno sabes

-¿Por qué?- pregunte y rezaba a dios para que se separar de mi

-Porque así podremos cosechar nuestra amistad

-No, creo que…

-Eres amiga…. .de Jacob… ¿Por qué no puede ser mi amiga?- el no me hace daño cada vez que lo miro quise decirle, dios como me estaba afectando Edward me sentí bien ese mes era porque estaba alejado de mi-Bella estoy esperando a que me respondas

-Jacob es diferente lo conozco desde siempre y es de mi ..

-De tu misma posición eso no me importa y lo sabes me gustaría conocerte ser tu amigo

-Pero no puede ser somos diferentes

-Tu le gustas a el y pasas mucho tiempo con el ¿dime algo? Es tu novio

-oh…yo no..el solo es mi amigo

-Pero gusta de ti-dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿tu gusta de el?

-Eso es algo personal no creo que sea de su incumbencia

-Vaya, a un amigo se les cuenta ese tipo de cosas Bella ¡quiero ser tu amigo!

-El gusta de mi, pero yo….

-Tu no, peor le tienes mucho aprecio es un amigo valioso para ti

-Exacto- dije rindiéndome solo tal vez así se me quitaría este dolo el solo me ofrecía su amistad cerraría la pagina ya no puedo seguir huyendo- pero quizás con el tiempo todo cambie

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas? ¿hay alguien mas?

-No- mentí- simplemente creo que no es mi tipo

-Sabes a veces me pasa con Rosalie al parecer ella no es mi tipo pero la ame mucho para hacerle esa promesa-dijo tocando la cadena- Así que a lo mejor en le transcurso de nuestras vida quizás solo quizás yo cambie ¿crees en las almas gemelas?

-Antes lo creía ahora no estoy segura- dije mirándolo.

-yo aun creo en las almas gemelas, pero te diré un secreto

-Si, si quieres contármelo

-creo que yo me equivoque la elegir a la mía no creo que Rosalie sea mi alma gemela no lo siento así-dijo negandolo con la cabeza.

-pero tu te casaste con ella ¿acaso no la amas?

-No, creo que nunca lo hice pero ahora me doy cuenta mas que cometí un grave error-hay me dio el olor a brandy

-Estuvo bebiendo, creo que mejor me voy a dormir

-No, no te vayas, si bebí un poco pero jamás seria capaz de lastimarte lo juro ¿confías en mi?

-Si- dije viéndolo directamente sabia que el jamás me haría daño jamás

Pecas- soltó y me quede helada así era que el me decía de pequeña pecas

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte pensando que había escuchado mal

-Pecas, así le decía a Rosalie de pequeña, pero sabes lo sorprendente.

-¿Qué? Pregunte secamente a ver que pensaba que era ella

-que no tiene ninguna peca ninguna y no se porque le decía así, así que mi mente empezó a maquinar que a lo mejor no era a ella que le decía pecas quizás a alguien mas , pero lo extraño es que se que a la niña que era pecas la quería mucho-dijo recostándose casi durmiéndose aunque no estaba tan borracho solo era el cansancio

-Debes ir a dormir

-estarás aquí en la mañana así como hoy queriendo ser mí amiga contándome todo

-si- le dije

-Promételo-dijo tomando mi mano con al suya y se levanto ambo los hicimos

-Lo prometo- dije separándome de el

-Bella- y voltee para verlo- no cometas el mismo error que yo si no es tu tipo no te cases con el no cometas el mismo error que una sola persona ame a la otra no es suficiente encontraras a tu alma gemela y serás feliz - y subió las escaleras dejándome pasmada

Chicas había tardado un montón acabo de terminar el capitulo si, lo acabo de terminar este no esta beteado sorry por los errores actualice la secuela y perdiendo a veces se gana espero sus reviews

Y porfis ya sabe lo del concurso espero que se animen y ya coloque que mi ejemplo del fic matrimonio de pantalla espero que lo lean y me dejen sus reviews también cuídense prometo actualizar mas pronto dejeme reviews porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Así me animo mucho mas, es corto lo se pero vale la pena.

Lo del concurso esta en mi perfil

Saludo kat

Chicas pueden agregarme al facebook Katrin Veronica Aziany Vera


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si_

Capitulo 9

La lluvia

Había pensado que si contaba las hora estas podían pasar mas rápido _que mentira_ y _que ilusa era yo_, el estar con Edward a solas y el estando en el estado en que se encontraban hacia que el reloj avanzara lentamente muy lentamente para mi gusto porque la vida jugaba de esta forma conmigo sus palabras había llenado mis oídos , no quería que cometiera el mismo error que el, mi corazón por un momento tuvo la dicha de ilusionarse y pensar que el no estaba feliz con ella que a pesar de lo bonita que era y educada no lo hacia feliz, recordó como había recordado mi apodo pecas "era yo" quise gritarle soy yo, pecas la chica con la que debías casarte ¿ me amaras a mi? O solo mi subconsciente trata de hacerme una broma pesada porque si era eso le estaba funcionando, quería mas quizás podía hablar con el y recordarle cosas como el le había pedido pero ¿Qué pasaba si la recordaba? Y si a pesar de eso el……..

-Basta- grite sulfurada- esta casado acaso no lo entiendes no te criaron así lo sabes- ahora dormirás y dejaras de pensar en tonterías me dije en voz alta para grabarlo en mi mente como una herradura en la piel de un animal al ser marcado

Trate de dormí y todavía aun en mis sueños estaba el, siendo el mismo Edward al que siempre ame hasta mis sueños me traicionaban

Sentí como alguien me despertaba impaciente, hasta que abrí mis ojos y dieron con esos ojos verdes con los que soñaba

-Edward…-dije sin aliento pro la sorpresa pero que hacia el hay en.- ¿Qué haces?

-Esta lloviendo-dijo muy preocupado, en ese momento comprendí todo, aquí nunca llovía parcialmente cuando llovía era como si el cielo se caía durante días hasta meses la únicas veces que eso ocurría siempre ocurrían cosas malas pero como el podía saberlo.

-¿Por qué no te has quedado en la casa grande?

-No era apropiado, estábamos solo y no es apropiado ni siquiera en estas cisrcustancias

-Estuve gritando por mucho rato pensé que te había pasado algo

-Lo siento Señor Edward yo tengo el sueño pesado y…..

-Edward somos amigos recuerdas tengo que sacarte de aquí tienes que cambiarte de ropa- me dijo sin mirarme, en ese momento me di cuenta que solo llevaba una bata subí rápidamente

-Oh, estas seguro de que esta lloviendo- Pregunte una tonta pregunta estaba muy nerviosa el no yo no esto es una locura

-Créeme se cuando esta lloviendo-me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Que error tan grande sus ojos estaba fijos en mi.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunte tratando de despertarme por completo mis mejillas quemaban

-Por la ventana- tuve que romper un vidrio lo siento lo reparare hay que ir al refugio

-No es necesario puedes irte a la casa nosotros tenemos un pequeño refugio aquí abajo estaré bien se cuidarme

-Vístete Bella vendrás conmigo y no aceptare un no por repuesta-dijo esto y salió a espérame

Al rato estaba vestida en unos jeans que era para este caso lo más recomendable, salí y lo vi, decidí llevar ropa a la casa grande.

Al salir me di cuenta que estaba esperando

-Ya estoy lista, las otras chicas ya llegaron a la casa-pregunte solo por curiosidad

-No, eso también debiste decírmelo Bella, la llamada de Tania fue la que me alerto de la lluvia están atrapadas ella no pueden venir hacia nosotros y no podemos salir estaba preocupada por perder el trabajo le asegure que no se preocuparan

-Cuando la señora Esme se entere habrá problemas Se.-me vio con cara de reprobación-Edward ellas no debieron salir de la casa cuando no era su día libre y menos cuando no le habían dado permiso hicieron mal

-Acaso tú no hiciste mal también Bella al venir aquí y dormir acá, en no pensar en que estabas solas y estabas mejor conmigo allá ¿no cometes errores?

-Pensé que era lo mejor tu ya no perteneces aquí no sabes que está bien y está mal hice lo correcto y no me arrepiento pero tu no lo entiendes porque..

-¿Por qué ya no pertenezco aquí  
?-no quise gritar porque no me perteneces a mí esa era la respuesta- porque me aleje se aquí de sus costumbres de su tradiciones pero amo a este pueblo Bella y amo a la gente que esta en él y si lo olvide todo peor voy a recordad como es todo cada regla y tu ni siquiera quieres ayudarme lo de a lluvia me lo dijo mi padre porque quería que supiera que debía a hacer en ese caso pero tu no me ayudas se que hice mal en tomar y ponerme asi pero si estabas sola debiste de quedarte en la casa no aquí tu sola y si lago malo te pasaba y si no me hubiera dado cuenta de la lluvia lo suficientemente a tiempo para venir a sacarte

En este momento Edward estaba muy enojado asi que cuando me asome por la ventana pude ver que decía la verdad casi no se veía para la casa grande era una fuerte lluvia y lo peor era que había quedado atrapada allí con Edward

Hola chicas tengo una nueva historia algo fuera de lo normal que escribo pero me gustaría que pasaran por allí para ver que opinan

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado y pues que me digan que opinan


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Capitulo 9

Se oye la lluvia

-Cuéntame Bella que hacíamos en estas noches lluviosas- dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.

-Nos protegíamos de la lluvia- dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada como si su pregunta fuera estupida o algo así.

-Cada uno en sus respectivas casa- volvió a preguntar que el pasaba ella no quería estar ay era demasiado daño demasiado cercano sus recuerdos lo que debían ser ahora eso la estaba matando lentamente.

-Sí, porque así es lo normal- le dijo.

-¿Cómo era nuestra amistad?- pregunto Edward aun con esa intensa mirada.

-Normal éramos niño Edward simplemente niños que nos divertíamos juntos eso era todo algo simple.

-Fui un simple niño eso e lo que tratas de decirme.

-Ambos lo fuimos Señ... Edward- dijo tratando de recordar porque había empezado esta conversación no quería hablar de sus niñez.

-Nos divertíamos mucho ¿cierto?

-Sí, eso sí es verdad corríamos mucho te gustaba eso pensé que de grande te convertirías en corredor profesional o en piloto de carreras.

-¿Qué más me gustaba?- mostró una sonrisa que jamás había visto antes le gustaba mucho correr.

-Hacer cosquillas eras muy malo en eso aun lo recuerdo y me da escalofríos.

-A ti no te gustaba que te hiciera cosquillas- le dijo muy serio.

-No, claro que no a quien le gusta eso – dijo ella sonriéndole tenia tiempo que no hacia eso.

-A mí al parecer- dio esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Una vez corriendo te caíste y sangraste mucho y yo en vez de llamar a alguien me desmaye por la sangre menos mal que papa estaba cerca- la mirada cambio- y el.

-Me cargo hasta la casa y papa me curo pero yo estaba preocupado por ti y me decían que ibas a estar bien pero solo podía pensar en ti- me quede pasmada el había recordado ¿Qué mas recordó?- lo recordé fue un flash cuando empezaste hablar.

-¿Como un flash?- dije tratando de parecer tranquila y si el me recordaba todo.

-Algo así, te vi desmayada cuando lo mencionaste y me hice esta cicatriz- se levanto el pantalón para enseñarme la marca.

-Si, lo se - suspire- viejos tiempos éramos muy traviesos bueno tu lo eras no podías quedarte quieto y yo.

-y tu siempre seguías mis locuras pero sabes a veces me gustaría volver a ser travieso.

-Ya no lo somos hemos crecido.

-¿Que quieres decir? Pregunto.

-Solo que así las cosas van en progreso, sabes tu te preocupas pro recuperar un pasado que ya no importa ¿no lo crees?.

-No. Para mi es importante ver en quien me he convertido no recordar nada es estupido y a la vez es lo peor que me ha pasado en esta vida es como si no sabes quien eres y rellenas todo con lo que la gente te ha dicho.

-Lo siento debe de ser difícil para ti- dije lo entendía pero que cambiaria que el supiera que su madre lo había engañado y que al chica de la promesa era yo de nada ya el estaba casado.

-No tienes porque disculparte además me has ayudado mucho sabe cuando me dijeron muchas cosas que ahora no vale recordar nunca las encaje en mi vida era como si fuera una película dicen que las hacia pero nunca sabré si fue verdad porque la parecer siento que no las viví; pero ahora que me hablabas de es día mi mente supo que así fue y recordé gracias a ti.

-Solo comentaba algo que hacíamos no es gran cosa.

-Para mi lo es cuéntame mas, por favor dime mas.

-No se que decir.

-¿quieres que pregunte algo?

-SI así es más fácil.

-¿te gustaba ser mi amiga?

-Si- Bella lo miro fijamente le gustaba ser amiga de Edward pero luego se ilusiono con el aunque era un niña nunca dejo de pensar en eso en que se convertiría en la esposa de el, soñaba con eso cada día después de que el se había ido.

-Te haz puesto triste de repente- le dijo al ver en su mirada un tristeza notable-¿he dicho algo malo?

-No, claro que no me gustaba ser tu amiga Edward la pasábamos bien.

-Pero no como ahora, siempre tratas de alejarte de mí como si fuera un mala compañía para ti ¿lo soy?

-No es eso, pero todo ahora es distinto y pues estas casado y yo soy una empelada así que todo esta pata arribas.

-¿Cómo debía ser?- pregunto viendo el cambio de su rostro.

-Totalmente distinto- le dijo y sonrió porque a vece es bueno soñar se dijo a si misma- ¿Qué mas quieres saber?.

-Como hago para ganarme tu confianza y que vuelvas a sonreír como hace unos minutos cuando dijiste que todo seria totalmente diferente.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?- dijo ella al darse cuenta que a pesar de lo lejano que estaban aun podía saber sus reacciones.

-No, no lo es- dijo mirándola nuevamente- es cierto has cambiado puedo notarlo te cierras a mi cada vez que puedes y yo no quiero eso.

-Lo siento no lo vi así quizás sea la forma en que me criaron no me parece que ahora seamos siendo amigos cuando tantas cosas han cambiado y ocultarlo sería como hacer algo malo así es como me siento ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que si es como si no puedes ser mi amiga por todo esto de las clases sociales y de que estoy casado eso es todo ¿no hay nada más?

-No eso es todo se que tu viviste en la ciudad y esto distinto pero aquí las cosas no son iguales.

-Si esto está como atrapado alejado del mundo pero sabes a veces no todo debería ser así, solo quizás pienso que yo rompería las reglas sabes acaso tu no?.

-¡No! – respondió Bella pensándolo ella jamás podría hacer eso no podría ni pensarlo- no seria capaz.

-Y si es algo que desea mucho no te gustaría irte de aquí a al ciudad donde nadie te conoce y ser alguien distinto que no te dijeran lo que tienes que hacer.

-Es bonito soñar con salir de aquí pero a veces la vida afuera de la ciudad solo trae tristeza la vida en este pueblo te protege aquí los esposo son fieles y las muchachas son buenas chicas.

-Si tu eres una buena chica y esta bien yo estaba en al ciudad y siempre quise volver no se porque pero siento que es aquí que tengo que estar como si hubiera olvidado algo.

Bella enarco una ceja.

-Si ya se que olvide todo pero se supone que todos ya me han dicho todo lo que era antes pero siento que hay algo que no encaja y esa sensación no me gusta Bella no me gusta estar así sabes es como si estuviera vació.

-No estas vació solo es difícil llenar espacios en tus cabezas ¿quieres que te ayude? Es eso

-Si, déjame ver que quiero recordar ah si esto

Y de pronto Bella estaba debajo de el muerta d risa este le estaba haciendo cosquillas

-NO jajaja – bas-ta j aja no me gusta- jajaja

-Lo siento- dijo Edward y la miro fijamente ella estaba debajo de el y lo miraba cuando se dieron cuenta había algo de tensión el aire y Edward estaba bajando su boca a la de ella

Se que tarde en actualizar le pido muchas disculpas pero sigue vivo el fic lo que pasa es que tenia este capitulo a la mitad peor hoy lo he terminado espero que les guste


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Capitulo

Alma atormentada.

Nunca fui buena guardando secretos, incluso me ganes una semana de hielo cundo mi hermano me dijo que había robado el pastel de fresa de mi madre y que no debía decírselo a nadie porque cuando alguien te dice que guardes un secreto a veces tu conciencia te atormenta para que lo digas y si guardar secreto sentía que algo me quemaba y así ha pasado desde que le he mentido a Edward gracias a su madre él me gustaba y ahora lo amaba por eso le había mentido por eso estaba tan atormentada había usurpado el puesto de otra y me ese secreto aun me atormentaba se suponía que Edward estaría conmigo y yo lo deseaba tanto ¿pero qué pasaría ahora? El había insistido tanto en ir a ese pueblo y hay estaba ella inconscientemente siempre estaba ella tenía miedo ahora que él no estaba conmigo pavor de que todo se supiera ya hora pasaba esto ellos estaban justos en la misma casa seria un castigo por no decir nada no podía quedarme aquí y dejar que ella me quitara lo que más amaba en la vida estaba histérica agarro su maleta y empezó a meter la ropa no podía permitirlo ella lo amaba y no iba a dejar que ella me lo quitara no podía rendirme así.

Cuando tenía las maletas lista baje y fui a donde estaba el chofer que nos había llevado a la ciudad para pedirle que me llevara a San mateo, lo encontré en la sala de la cocina estaba comiendo pero no me importo lo único quería es que Edward no se alejara de mi.

-Prepare el coche me devuelvo a san mateo- le dije sin verlo realmente

-Disculpe señorita pero eso es imposible- me dijo, en ese momento me fijen en él, no me gusto ni su forma de hablar ni como me miro como si él fuera mejor que yo él era un simple criado.

-Haga lo que le pido sino quiere ser despedido- le dije mirándolo tan mal como pude.

-Es imposible entrar en el pueblo está inundado y no hay paso sería una pérdida de tiempo ir allá ahora aunque usted tenga buenos motivos para ir, yo también quizás por lo mismo motivos que usted

-Usted no sabe nada de mi no se atreva a decirme tiene motivos iguales a mi solo prepare el auto y lléveme a donde le estoy diciendo

-No lo hare no voy arriesgar mi vida por usted lo siento mucho pero ya he dicho mi última palabra

-¡Como se atreve! Le estoy diciendo que prepare el carro y no voy aceptar su negativa usted trabaja para mí.

-Y yo le estoy diciendo que no lo voy a hacer así que si me disculpa- se sentó en la mesa a seguir comiendo

-Hare que lo despidan ya verá- le dije retirándome necesitaba pensar

Pero el muy grosero siguió comiendo como si no le importara estaba impotente rápidamente busque a Esme ella tenía que ayudarme ella era la única que sabia ella me impuso este secreto que me estaba volviendo loca

-Necesito irme Esme puedes hacer que ese chofer me lleve de vuelta fue muy grosero quiero que lo despides

-Tienes que calmarte Rosalie- me dijo calmadamente ¿Por qué? Este secreto me carcomía y ella estaba tan normal tan serena

-Están junto los dos no me gusta ella y Edward puede pasar cualquier cosa

-Tienes que tranquilizarte no pasara nada si te preocupas así lo único que harás es que se sospeché algo de ti

-Si tu le ordenas que me lleve el lo hará Esme yo no puedo, no puedo estar así

-Harás lo que yo te dio y aquí te quedaras y llamaras a Edward y le dirás lo mucho que lo amas y te pondrás cariñosa con el tienes que aprender a comportare cuando no estés con él y ella este cerca.

-No quiero hablar por teléfono con el lo que quiero es que no esté solo con ella allá pueden pasar días hasta que pare de llover el que abran el paso y si pasa algo entre los dos y si él me deja no lo podre soportar

-Basta estas histérica y eso no te está ayudando Rose el no puede recordad nada y ella no es capaz de decirle nada créeme

-El tendría que estar conmigo aquí

-Lo sé lamentablemente mi hijo tiene el mismo corazón que su padre flojo y lleno de bondad y se ha quedado para ayudar no sé porque es así además también tienes culpa de eso Rose si estuvieras mas a pegada a el no te hubiera dejado sola

-El y yo… el no me toca siempre ¿es normal?

-Deberías de ser mas persuasiva Rose cuando volvamos trata de ser mas cariñosa ya debería de encargar un hijo

-Un hijo ¿Qué pasa si él no quiere?

-Hazme caso mira que desde que te he dicho lo que debes hacer te ha ido si el no quiere un hijo tu deber es convencerlo y sino solo te embarazas Edward amara a ese niño y su matrimonio será mas unido con un hijo nunca te dejara Rose

-No estoy segura de eso

-Lo harás bien puedes hacerlo mira lo bien que has hecho todo este tiempo

-He usurpado el lugar de otra Esme y me aterra pensar que ella quiere su puesto de vuelta

-Tonterías yo me ocupare de eso tu solo ocúpate de hacer feliz a mi hijo

-Eso es lo que intento de hacer pero al parecer no es suficiente Edward siente ese vació tanto como yo

-Acaso no lo amas Rose

-SI lo amo con toda mi alma- le dije era la verdad era así.

-Entonces llenaras el vació tu y ese hijo harán que el se olvide para siempre de ella eran niños nada dura tanto era solo un capricho y que aunque el recuerde no podrá hacer nada han estado juntos todo este tiempo el también te ama

-Espero que así sea Esme lo espero, que esto no salga mal y que el me odie por loque le hicimos

-Hice lo mejor para mi hijo y te elegí a ti y la elección fue perfecta

-Tengo miedo

-Solo estas histérica porque crees que el recordara algo en verdad crees que lo hará después de tanto años

-A veces se pone a pensar y yo sufro porque pienso que cada vez que se pone tenso y serio conmigo es porque recordó todo, recordó que yo no era ella y prefiero morir que ver desprecio en su cara para mí

-Pequeña- dijo abrazándome- se que lo amas y te aseguro que nada cambiara tu serás Rosalie Cullen para siempre nada te quitara a tu esposo ni tus derechos

_Eso espero porque no me siento segura no se cuanto pueda soportar vivir así _

Bella Pov

Un beso podría cambiar todo, si ahora lo amaba y haces años no lo besaba que pasaría ahora si se dejaba llevar por este inocente beso y la verdad seria inocente el besar a Edward sería un error en todos sus sentidos él era casado, algo que le impedía a pesar de que el recordara todo ya no podía estar juntos. Ligeramente volteo su cara y dije:

-Te has comunicado con tu esposa y tus padres- tenía que hacerlo tenía que recordarle que el estaba casado a pesar de que le dolía pero era la verdad ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Si ellos saben que estas aquí no te preocupes- este levanto y me ayudo a pararme-¿quieres algo de comer?- me pregunto debía irme sabia que debía hacerlo

-No, pero si quiere le preparo algo para usted

-No es necesario yo puedo preparar algo para lo dos Bella recuerda que somos amigos y los amigos hacen eso

-No en realidad quiero dormir un rato no va a dejar de llover así que no haremos nada si seguimos viendo por la ventana o estar aquí prefiero descansar un poco

-Quería hablar un poco mas contigo pero si estas cansada puedes retirarte

-Lo prefiero así gracias Edward

-Me gusta como mencionas mi nombre

-Como lo hago

-Como si supieras en realidad lo que soy

-Sé quién eres

-Te gustaría decírmelo

-Eres un buen hombre, lo sé siempre lo supe

-Espero no fallarte nunca Bella

-No lo harás no le fallaras a nadie

-¿Qué pasa con Jacob?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Ya has decidido que es lo que harás

-Aun no es mi amigo ya te lo dije- lo mire directamente a los ojos esos ojos que tanto amaba volver a ver.

-Prométeme algo- me dijo viéndome fijamente a la cara

-¿Qué es?

-Que me cuentes que decides primero a mí por favor

-No entiendo porque debería de hacerlo

-Porque somos amigos ¿cierto?

-Sí, está bien lo prometo

-Que bueno ahora puedes ir a dormir yo veré como sigue todo

Saludos chicas gracias por su apoyo actualizo cada vez q puedo


End file.
